Alice's insanity
by AliceEnola
Summary: Same old story people getting sucked into pirates of the caribbean BUT did those storys have someone as crazy as...Alice?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.**

Cackling laughter came from a normal little house where a normal little family lived. The house belonged to the family of a girl called Jess, she had two of her friends over and one of them was the source of the laughter. Jess was on the tall side for her age with sandy blonde hair which fell a little past her shoulders, she had a kind oval face with happy green eyes.

Jess and two of her friends, Taylah and Alice were getting ready to watch a movie or at least Jess was, Taylah on the other hand was shouting at Alice who was the one cackling at nothing in particular.

Taylah's eyes were screwed up at the edges as she roared herself hoarse. Taylah had blue eyes with a tinge of green which, on the odd occasion she wasn't scowling, was enchanting but most of the time she was scowling. She had short, brown hair that hang to her shoulders. Taylah was short for her age but still taller than the last girl in the room.

Alice was short next to Taylah, tiny compared with others her age. She had light blonde hair with flecks of brown in it, blue eyes that looked green from a distance with goldy flecks around the pupil. A mischievous face which was almost constantly smiling and a tiny figure which made her appear much younger than she actually was.

"Shut up both of you!" roared Jess.

"Sorry Jess but its Alice's fault."

"Yeah, sorry Sushia." Said Alice as she pouted at the floor.

Now one of the things you learn pretty quickly around Alice is she likes to name people, usually its things that make absolutely no sense at all. Sushia was the name Alice gave to Jess while Taylah was called Yaytah.

"Ok but you have to be quiet from now on…"

"What for EVER?!" Alice interrupted.

"No just till the movie finishes…but then again you being quiet forever does sound appealing." Continued Jess.

"Fine I'll be quieter than a hamster on drugs."

"…What?..." Questioned Taylah who was very confused by this statement.

"I dunno." Said Alice while looking at Taylah like she was an idiot.

"Alice sit down and shut up" sighed Jess, to used to Alice to bother trying to work out what she meant.

"Okey dokey." said Alice easily, unceremoniously dropping to the floor in a heap, unfortunately she happened to land on the TV remote.

There was a sharp crack and Taylah and Alice jumped in surprise. This caused Alice to once again land on the TV remote, which made a quiet buzzing sound, no one could hear this over Jess who was screaming.

"MY TV! MY PRECIOUSE TV!"

"Alice what did you do? I don't know how you did it or what you did but YOU did it." Asked the somewhat calm Taylah.

"Ah…opps? Hehe…. Ohh pretty." Said Alice who had spotted the TV screen which had turned red, blue and yellow and was pulsing. She started inching towards it.

"MY TV!"

"Alice stop, remember what happened the last time you walked towards something 'pretty'?" Taylah asked in a somewhat patronising tone.

"I fell into the lake." Alice answered promptly, she barely glanced away from the TV to answer.

"MY TV!"

"Alice step away from the TV now. Jess shut up about the TV Alice is going insane again."Taylah snapped.

"MY TV wait Alice is going insane, where have you been for the last two years? Alice is ALWAYS insane." Said Jess as she finally snapped out of whatever state she had been in.

"No I mean she's staring at your TV and trying to climb into it insane, you know when she goes spaz for a while?" corrected Taylah.

"Oh that insane gotcha well she hasn't for a while you can't expect her to become NORMAL now can you?"

"Ha-ha Alice being normal that's a funny one… ALICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET AWAY FROM THE TV NOW!"

While the two had been talking about Alice's insanity she was practicing it by jumping up and down as she reached closer and closer to the TV's screen.

"NEVER!" she cackled before grabbing Taylah and Jess's hands and running at the TV.

But instead of it crashing to the floor and breaking they were sucked into the TV and into the scenes of the movie they had been about to watch. The screen played images of Elizabeth Swann and her father entering their carriage. The people of Port Royal had better watch out, these three meant trouble.

**First chapter. I redid this coz frankly it was horrid. Just a few minor mistakes because I'm really bad at editing. Point out anything I missed please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.**

Alice, Jess and Taylah landed with a thump on the hard, rocky streets of a strangely familiar town. Looking around they saw people in very strange and out dated clothes walking around with serious expressions while occasionally surveying the three girls who contrasted oddly with the surrounding scene. The bustling people gave them a wide berth and it was almost impossible to see through them even to spot the carriage that had just passed through the street.

Alice smiled and waved at them while Taylah and Jess stared up in petrified shock. This was not something you find yourself doing everyday so it was understandable for them to be confused…even if they were friends of Alice.

"Yaytah I think you'd look absolutely gorgeous in one of those dresses." Alice commented lightly. Nodding to the long, figure hugging dresses that the surrounding women wore.

"Well then let's go look for some dresses for her." Jess said in a voice that was much calmer than she felt or looked. She seemed to be quite dazed and on auto pilot.

"OK." Alice said happily as she jumped up. She looked down expectantly at the other two.

"Alice I have two questions for you." Taylah said in a shaking voice.

"Yeah?" asked a now exited Alice.

"Yes, so first of all WHERE ARE WE? And WHAT DID YOU DO? And finally WHERE ARE WE?" asked a now enraged Taylah.

"I think that was three questions and we're here, I sat on the remote and we're here, obviously, now lets get some dresses." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be sucked in to a TV, depending on how warped Alice's mind truly was it could be.

"Alice think very carefully before you answer this ok? Right so …where… are… we?" Jess asked as if she was talking to a 4 year old but then again Alice's mind was comparable to that of a 4 year old's so that was all right.

Alice had a look of intense concentration on her face which quickly smoothed out into a huge grin.

"Where in Port Royal of cause."

By this time Alice had become bored of talking and pulled them sharply to their feet, she was quite strong despite how thin, short and generally petite she looked. She started tugging on their hands till they followed her down the twisting streets of the town.

"Port Royal?" asked a tired and angry Taylah.

"Yeah you know like in the pirate movie." Said Alice plainly.

"And how do you figure that?" Jess asked patiently, she always was the best at putting up with Alice.

"Well we must have fallen into the movie, you know like in those stories." Explained Alice who had now found a shop with manikins out the front.

"Alice that's the dumbest thing you have ever said…do you know how much of an accomplishment that is?" Taylah asked.

"Wow really? I'd like to thank myself and Yaytah and Sushia for this long awaited honour." Alice began proudly as if she had just won the self titled award.

"Alice that isn't a good thing, but let's assume your insane mind is for once correct, so what do we do now?" Jess asked. They were now in the shop with a lady who was angrily throwing dresses behind her back towards the door, obviously looking for something.

Alice picked up three of them and simply walked out without the lady noticing.

"Well I think we should go and find the people from the movie that would be the most fun option." Alice stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world, to her it probable was.

"Alice what are you doing? We have to go pay for those dresses!" Jess said in a scandalized voice.

"Oh don't be a spoilsport that old lady wont even notice their gone and besides do you have any money to pay for them with?" Alice asked it was at times like this (the strange and most illogical times) that Alice seemed brightest for neither Jess nor Taylah had noticed they didn't have any money.

Taylah wasn't thinking about this though she was focused through out the entire conversation on an alley that backed out near the shop front where she could have sworn that someone had been standing just moments before.

Taylah happened to be the only one who noticed the flickered and brief shadow due to her sharpened senses through her training as a ninja.

"Oh." was Jess's intelligent reply.

"Yeah 'oh' now follow me so we can find a place to change into the dresses."Alice spoke in a business like manner but then she spotted Taylah staring off into the distance of a near by alley, Alice creped up behind her silently and put her head on Taylah's shoulder, facing forward.

"We're leaving Yaytah." It was whispered so quietly that Taylah still didn't realise that Alice was there, Taylah merely nodded.

Jess sighed knowing what was going to happen next but not bothering to say anything anyway, it was too common a sight to bother trying to stop it now.

Taylah turned her head to the side ever so slightly dragging her gaze away from the alley to see Alice's centimetres from her own.

Taylah jumped about a half a meter off the ground in fright before breathing heavily and glaring at Alice who was cracking up laughing.

"Come on then, let's go." Sighed Jess.

They found an empty dead end alleyway after a while of searching and one at a time got changed into their dresses of the era.

Taylah was in a forest green dress which her brown hair suited, Jess was in a midnight blue dress which contrasted nicely with her blond hair while Alice wore an interesting red and blue dress that somehow fit her personality perfectly with its random swirls but seemed strange with her light blond and caramel hair and green-blue eyes.

The trio walked out of the alley and joined the people in the street feeling much less noticeable. Amongst the other coloured frocks.

"Now that I think about it, it does look exactly like Port Royal." Commented Jess as she took in all the sights of the town now identified as Port Royal.

"Oh good NOW your thinking." said Alice with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Hey your one to talk! Usually your thinking has something to do with a potato or something random." Jess shot back.

"Hey I resemble that!" Alice cried.

"Yeah you do."

"That's not what, OMG look at that bird! Isn't that a funky bird!" Alice exclaimed as she started jumping up and down while trying to run to the bird, she wasn't moving anywhere because Taylah had grabbed the back of her dress to stop her moving.

"My point exactly, Well we don't know where the main characters are so we have some time to look around let her look for the bird and we'll find Turner and Miss Swan." Said Jess with only the slightest hesitation in leaving Alice alone.

"Fine but we'll find 'Miss Swan' will we oh la di da." Commented Taylah with a smile playing on her lips.

"We might even find Sparrow." Jess continued acting like Taylah hadn't interrupted.

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you Jess?" Taylah teased knowing that Jess had a little bit of a crush on Jack Sparrow.

"Oh shut up. Now Alice, Listen we'll see you later don't go to far from here ok?" Jess said crouching ever so slightly to be on eye level with the insane blonde.

"Okey dokey just don't get eaten by a giant catfish." Alice said seriously before sprinting off calling out for the "pretty birdie".

Jess and Taylah sighed, turned and walked away in the hope of finding one of the main characters before Alice blew something up.

As they walked down the street passing beggars and shops they talked about how impossible it seemed to be in Alice and Jess's favourite movie, while Taylah enjoyed what she had seen of _Pirates of the Caribbean_ she wasn't obsessed with it as Alice or as in love with the characters as Jess. Then again it probably wasn't possible to be as obsessed with the movie as Alice.

They eventually spotted something that made Jess's heart pump faster and her palms sweat, William Turners blacksmith shop.

Taylah rolled her eyes at Jess before grabbing her hand and forcefully shoving her through the door. She looked over Jess's shoulder into the shop, she quickly spotted the tall, muscular form of Will Turner.

"Um… hello." She began slightly nervously after all what do you say to a movie character?

Alice ran along the road till it changed into wood, she stared around her at the things she hadn't notice while chasing the bird, she was on a dock.

_Hmm she_ thought _this dock seems familiar…oh well I might as well have some fun._ Just as she was about to do something stupid she was caught by the back of her dress again by an unfamiliar hand.

"Your coming with me little lady." Stated the man who had grabbed her. Alice gave him a quick once over, seeing his military uniform she agreed.

"Okay but where are we going?" she questioned happily as she skipped in front of him to wherever he was leading her.

"Your going to jail little miss. That's where you're going." He spoke in an angry and pleased voice as he led her towards the Port Royal prison on suspicion of the theft of three dresses.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.**

**A shout out to **_**Miss Cuttlefish**_** for her review, I'll try editing it more, I'm sorry if it's awkward reading it I'm just not to good at writing. This story line has been bugging me for a while now so I just had to write it. Oh and sorry I couldn't comment on your review earlier but my computer had a fit and wouldn't let me check my reviews. **

**Thanks **_**Phoenix Ravyn**_** I really appreciate it babe. :P**

Alice skipped all the way to the jail cell and sat down, she wiggled till she was comfortable then stared up expectantly at the guard.

"What?" asked the guard in exasperation. Having been thoroughly irritated by her the whole way to the jail.

"Well now I'm bored. Can you make me unbored?" Alice questioned. She had been questioning the guard all the way to the jail about everything and anything she could think of, most of which didn't make any sense…to him at least.

"No, I'm not going to make you unbored…that isn't even a word! I'm not even meant to talk to prisoners! That's it I'm getting Geoff." He cried angrily.

"Who's Geoff?" she asked, completely undeterred by his anger.

"He's the one who will knock you out so I won't have to listen to your nonsense anymore!" the guard shouted angrily.

He stormed up the stairs while still cursing profusely but only after checking the door was locked.

Alice hummed to her self while she waited for him to come back. He stomped back down the stairs with a tall muscular figure.

"Hi, you must be Geoff, my name is Alice." Alice introduced herself with such enthusiasm that Geoff took a step backwards. Alice hurled herself to her feet and walked to the door and slung her arms through the bars.

"Your right Harold she is strange. No matter I'll knock her out with one clean hit." He said as if she wasn't there or didn't understand him. He unlocked then pulled the door open and took a step into the cell, Alice just smiled and waved at them.

He held up a bar of metal as if to display it, he had a wicked smile on his face as he stared hungrily at her. He twisted his grip on it then held it over his shoulder like a baseball player he then took a swing straight at Alice's head sending her into the loving embrace of unconsciousness.

"Yes? What can I do for you ladies today?" Turner asked politely.

"Well we… umm… have brothers and they would really like to…umm…get some swords and...umm…they couldn't be here today because they are really sick but…umm…they really want these swords so we were wondering if we could get some for them?" Jess babbled, Taylah nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh well ok I guess if it's for your brothers, I cant be caught selling swords to GIRLS now can I ha ha ha ha, so how many do you need?" Turner asked while still chuckling at his own joke.

"Three would do it." Taylah said through clenched teeth. She really hated it when people were biased about her ability with a weapon because she was a girl.

"Would you like to place an order for some special made ones or just choose from the rack?"

"From the rack is fine." Jess answered him calmly but thinking about whether it was safe to get a sword for Alice.

"Ok then just go around and find three you think they'll like." He said before going back to work hammering on a blade that glinted red hot in the fire place of a large oven like structure.

Jess and Taylah went around the store checking all the swords before choosing three lightweight classic swords.

"We'll have these three please."

"Ok I'll be right over to give you a price."

At this the two squirmed thinking of their empty pockets, but just as they were about to make a break for it a man come bounding through the door.

"Oh good Will you're here, down at the pier, it was terrible, there was a pirate, and he threatened Miss Swan! Come on quickly and we'll still be able to help catch him!" the none descript man all but shouted.

"Oh heaven almighty! I'll be right there, girls stay in here we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we, I'll be back soon."

He sprinted out the door after the other man.

"Well hopefully he'll forget about the swords, quick hid them here." Taylah whispered pointing at some hay in the corner. "We'll need some belts to lets take some." She obviously didn't mind stealing from Turner after his comment on selling a woman a sword.

"Taylah we can't just take everything we need from people!" Jess whispered back furiously (she always did care about fairness).

"Taking a note from Alice's book, WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! Wait what was that?" Taylah spit back, she then furrowed her brow in concentration.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Shhh I'm trying to listen." Taylah hushed still staring at the door with a look of concern on her face. "Jess when does Sparrow get here?"

"During the time that Will's not here so that could be from now to anytime before Will gets back." Jess answered immediately.

"Shit! Get down!" Taylah whispered furiously as she tackled Jess around the middle.

"Ohff you could have just said so." Jess muttered.

"Shh!"

There was a thud as the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow slinked into the room. He glanced around the room thankfully not spotting the girls hidden behind a couple of barrels in the corner. He noticed Turners boss sitting in the corner of the room passed out drunk in his chair. He stalked over to him and tried to wake him up.

The girls during this time were inching backwards trying to get out before they were noticed. But they had to duck again when he walked past their barrels to a series of cogs that were turned by a donkey, he tapped the donkey with the hot end of a prod from the fire, making Jess snarl about animal abuse, and cracked and snapped his irons in the cogs. Just as he was about to leave the door started to unlock so he dived behind a pile of blacksmith utensils in a corner near the front.

The two girls slid out from behind the barrels and stood talking as if nothing had happened.

"Oh girls there you are I bet you just got in from the back room huh? Trying to hide yourselves from that pirate that's going around? Oh don't worry I'm sure the guards will catch it soon." He said 'it' with such utter loathing that both Taylah and Jess shivered.

"Hey I don't remember putting that there…did you two put it there?" he asked curiously.

"Put what where?" Both girls asked simultaneously.

"That hammer there, I always hang it up. And what's that…"

The blade of Jack Sparrows sword tapped lightly on Turners hand.

"You're the one they're after, the pirate." He once again spat the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Sparrow asked, completely ignoring Will's comment. Sparrow walked around will pointing his sword at him.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will said softly.

They continued on like this for a while, Jess however had seen the movie before (though not as many times as Alice.) and so was uninterested, she completely ignored the following convocation and fight, focusing instead on getting Taylah to help fix their stolen belts and swords under their dresses so as not to be spotted.

They only looked around when they heard the crack of a bottle shattering. They spun around patting down their dresses. The door to the shop was rattling from the other side, Will's drunk old boss was swaying and holding the neck of the remaining piece of bottle.

The door to the shop was quickly kicked down and guards stormed in. Crowding around the unconscious figure of Jack Sparrow they pointed their guns at him, they girls rolled their eyes at this, _as if he could do anything anyway _they thought.

"This will be remembered as the day Jack Sparrow **almost** escaped, take him away. Oh I have never seen you to in Port Royal before are you new here?" Norrington asked, taking a passing interest in the foreign looking girls.

"Oh yes we arrived this morning." Jess answered quickly.

"Do you by any chance know a person by the name of…Alice?" Norrington asked, putting together the pieces of evidence.

"Yes we do, why?" Taylah jumped in.

"Oh it's just that a girl at around your age to day by that name was arrested. Oh but I must be off now good day." he tipped his head towards them courteously and turned on his heel to exit the room after his soldiers.

Taylah and Jess looked at each other with wide eyes, it couldn't be **their** Alice could it? On the other hand… at least she didn't blow something up…this time.

"Shit." The girls said in unison. "Thank you for all your help sir." They said over their shoulders as they set of out the door towards the Port Royal jail.

"Oh it was nothing misses and please if we ever meet again call me Will." Will called after them. Taylah ignored this comment still not liking him for his biased comments from before but Jess waved back at him to show they heard. She always was the more forgiving one.

They strolled up to the jail at a brisk pace, bypassing the guards by using Taylah's awesome ninja skills. They crept into the viewing place in front of the cells and scanned the criminals for a familiar face, there in the same cell as Jack Sparrow was Alice, she appeared to be unconscious like Jack who was next to her, but the strange thing was she was smiling. Oh well it was Alice.

Hearing shuffling footsteps from out side they leapt up the stairs and sprinted out the jail. Alice would have to take care of her self for a while.

Alice slowly regained conciseness wincing as she did at the sharp light landing on her face from the window. She sat up and rubbed her temple where a large egg was forming from the hit Geoff gave her, she pouted at the thought of him and what was his name? Oh yeah Harold_, what a boring name_ she thought she was defiantly taking them off of the Christmas card list.

She stretched her hands out and jumped as she found something that wasn't cold hard bars or bent straw, a shirt and not a shirt you would throw at someone like she normally did but a good strong shirt that was being worn by someone.

She span around and onto her stomach so she was facing her cell mate. It was a man, a handsome man, a familiar handsome man, a familiar handsome man that was smirking at her.

"…JACK!" she all but shouted in ecstasy. Jack frowned. Alice grinned at him.

"Do I know you love?" Jack asked seriously.

"No, but I now you! Hi I'm Alice by the way!" she was now sitting cross legged and was swaying ever so slightly.

**Hope you like it guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.**

**A note to **_**Moka-girl**_**, its interesting that you should say the girls are unrealistic because they are based on some of my fiends and they actually are like this, I really am sorry about my grammar. I know I'm not good at writing but really with a friend like Alice I wouldn't be surprised if this happened to me. In the movie it does have a lot of content and action fairly compacted onto each other so it is quite difficult to slow it down while writing. Thanks for the review. **

Jack edged away from Alice, he was looking quite taken aback and so warily took in the sight that was Alice.

"How do you know me if I don't know you?" Jack asked.

"Oh I'm just like that, I know lots of people that don't know me." Alice explained, she then frowned.

"Will you stop moving! I can only focus on one of you at a time!" she was still swaying from side to side.

"Love I'm not moving, I think you've gotten hit on the head one to many times." Jack said shaking his head, she was a strange one, easily comparable to the bizarre friends and acquaintances Jack usually surrounded himself with.

"Oh." She stared at the ground, Jack wasn't sure if she was thinking or just staring randomly. Unbeknownst to Jack she was just staring.

"So darling what are you in here for? You don't seem the type to break the law." Jack asked after an awkward silence… well it was awkward on his part.

"I got caught stealing some dresses for me and my friends, do you like it? Isn't it pretty?" Alice got really excited about his answer and started leaning forward so far over her clumsy nature took over and she fell onto her face.

"Elegant." Jack commented.

"Thanks most people just laugh when I do that."

"You do that often?"

"Oh just when necessary."

"…You truly are a strange person Alice. I have only ever met a few that are quite as strange as you."

"There are others like me?"

"Nope your defiantly one of a kind."

"Damn. It would be cool to meet people like me."

"I'm not to sure about that love. Now if you don't mind I'll be going to sleep now."

"Okey dokey."

They both lapsed into silence, Jack was focusing on trying to sleep while Alice was determined to balance a bone she had found on her nose.

Jess and Taylah were running over to the only other place they knew in Port Royal. The governor's mansion.

It was easily spotted being the tallest building in the whole town. Unfortunately it was on the other side of town and it was getting dark.

"The Black Pearl will be here soon." Jess commented idly.

"We should find some shelter then so we're not found." Thinking strategically as always.

The two walked around the town for a while till they found a derelict house that looked like it was going to collapses at any minute.

"Perfect." Taylah said in appreciation.

"What? We can't go in there we'll probably be crushed when it falls!"

"Nah we'll be fine or would you rather face the pirates." Taylah threw over her shoulder as she strolled into the house.

"Oh…fine." Jess relented.

She cautiously followed Taylah, just ducking in time to avoid getting caught by a falling beam.

"Well I guess now we'll just have to wait it out till Sparrow and Alice escape."

"If it's going to be as boring as that I'm going to sleep. G'night." Taylah announced as she lowered her head to her chest to rest.

Jess sighed as she settled down for a night of listening to gun fire and screams.

"You can keep doing that forever mate the dog is never going to move." Jack drawled slowly.

"Well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." Snapped a prisoner in the cell next to them. Jack just smiled and shuffled his hat on his head.

"Oh you guys won't DIE, well not yet any way." Alice said, she was still playing with a bone but now she was staring up at the window as if she was waiting for something. In truth she was.

"Oh and how do you figure that girly?" asked one of the prisoners. "Got the powers to foresee or somthin'?"

"You could say it's like that." Alice explained, just then a canon blasted somewhere out in the harbour.

"I know those canons." Jack stated as he jumped up and looked out the small cell window. "It's the Pearl!"

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories, been praying on ships for near 10 years, never leaves any survivors." Another prisoner said, he was pressed up against the bars trying to sound ominous (it didn't work).

There was another blast then and Jack only just jumped down in time before it blew a hole clean through the wall. Unfortunately it would seem Alice and Jack were to stay stuck because it only knocked down a space big enough to escape through in the cell next to theirs.

"My sympathies friends you really do have no manner of luck. Oh and by the way thanks for the prediction girly! Otherwise I'm sure we would have rotted in that cell!" he exclaimed before chuckling and jumping through the hole in the wall to freedom.

"Wow. I thought watermelons were bigger." Alice murmured to herself, eyeing the hole in the wall.

"Do you really have the power to foresee?" Jack asked sceptically.

"Well yeah kinda." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Well can you predict if I'm going to get out of this cell alive?" jack asked still trying to sound sceptical.

"Yep." Alice turned her attention from the hole in the cell wall to throwing the bone at the roof.

"Is that yep I'm going to get out or yep you can predict it?"

"Yep you're going to get out but I'LL only let you out if you take me with you."

"Fine I'll take you with me just please help me out of here!" Jack gestured wildly as he said this.

"Ok I'll tell you the way to get out…wait." Alice suggested, shrugging.

"Wait for what, to be let out or wait for you to continue speaking?" _he does ask a lot of questions_ Alice thought.

"Wait for the boy to break the door down." She rolled her eyes as she said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It seemed to be Alice's turn to try to go to sleep but it escaped her so she was forced to listen to Jack grumbling all night as well as hearing him cracking the bone she had held on the lock.

Taylah and Jess arouse from a fairly light sleep to the morning sun and the aftermath of the battle. Having no place in Port Royal they felt no obligation to help the citizens rebuild their shattered town, they walked straight to the place of action for the morning. It was in the centre of a square that they found the viewing platform on which were the plans for finding the fair maiden that was Elizabeth Swan.

Will was at the end of his rousing speech to find Elizabeth. He was taken to the side by Norrington then with a final shout stomped off to do something he would regret in the next twenty seconds. Taylah and Jess followed him at a distance till he turned and spotted them.

"Ladies! What are you doing here it is no time for delicate maidens such as yourselves to be out and about!" he exclaimed. Taylah once again gritted her teeth against the scathing comments she wished to make.

"We know of your plan and we wish to help, besides our friend is in that prison and we kind of need her out of there however much trouble she causes." The end was muttered under her breath quietly.

"But…but…"

"No need to thank us about not blabbing to Norrington. Just lets go spring them from jail." Taylah continued in a businesslike manner. The two gabbed one of his arms each and almost lifted him as they continued up to the prison.

Will was still babbling like an idiot.

_**Last night.**_

Alice chuckled at Jacks newest attempt at opening the door, trying to tempt the dog with the bone to give him the keys for the cell. He was coxing it till it ran away as it was frightened by a noise of the soldiers and pirates on the stairs. Alice sobered up and slid further back from the door and into a corner, knowing what was going to happen next.

"This ain't the armoury." Declared a pirate as he came down the stairs with his partner in crime.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twiggy. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." He paused to spit on the floor in front of Jack before continuing. "Last time I saw you, you was all along on god forsaken island, shrinkin into the distance."

"His fortunes haven't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack sniped back.

Just as one of the pirates grabbed Jack revealing his white bones of his arm a chuckle and voice rose from the back of the cell.

"You'd know all about the circles of hell wouldn't you jack? With all the deals you've made." The voice of course belonged to Alice, she seemed to be suggesting more than she was saying but made no move to further comment.

"I guess we spoke to soon ay twiggy? Sparrows luck doesn't seem too bad with a girl like that in the cell with him." The two pirates chuckled at this as they looked Alice up and down, she didn't seem at all disturbed by this and actually smiled seductively back at them.

They whistled and hooted before leaving the way the came.

Jack watched the pirates exit and Alice before becoming fascinated with the bone in his hands. He filed Alice's words to the back of his mind to consider latter.

"That's very interesting." He twirled the bone in his hand.

_**Present.**_

Alice shook her head to clear the last remanets of her dream from her mind, her dream had been a recount of late last night, it chilled her slightly but not as much as a normal person would have been at the interest the pirates had in her.

There was a rustling of clothes on clothes from upstairs so Alice jumped up (giving herself a head rush) and roughly grabbed Jacks shirt while pulling him towards her.

"Just remember Jack, your taking me with you when you escape." Jack nodded quickly in surprise, he had quickly learnt that it was easiest to almost always agree with Alice.

"Oh good." she sighed then lay down, making herself comfortable, or as comfortable as you can be on a hard, uneven jail cell floor.

Jack heard the movement from up above them as well so he all but fell to the ground into a position similar to Alice.

"You Sparrow."

"Aye?"

Turner and Jack's conversation was interrupted by a shout from behind William.

"**ALICE HOW COULD YOU GET ARRESTED YOUNG LADY!" **screamed Jess.

"Jessica! Don't be so loud the guards will come!" Turner admonished.

"Oh don't worry about that…I took care of them." Taylah said threateningly while cracking her knuckles.

"Hi guys how are you?" Alice asked completely undeterred by Jess screaming.

"Well if you ladies…and Alice don't mind I think me and the whelp will continue our conversation, whelp continue." Jack said bringing the girls back to the focus of the original topic.

**Hope you guys like it and please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.**

**Thanks for the review **_**Captain Alberto Bertorelli**_**. I'm sorry I didn't write well and I just randomly put some things in like Taylah's ninja abilityness. I originally made this story for my friends at school so things like this would make sense to them. And I'm sorry if the characters are unbelievable but this actually how they are in real life (well to me any way.) **

The men argued about the Black Pearl and then discussed Jacks terms of agreement, made quite poorly by Will and with numourous loopholes that Jack could exploit. This ended with the promises that if Alice and Jack were freed Jack would help will get his "bonnie lass" back. The only reason Alice was included was because of her persistence in making him promise to take her and the unnerving stare she had fixed on him.

"Agreed, now get us out."

Will snapped the door off of its hinges with a loud crack. "Hurry someone will have heard that."

"Or they would have not heard that because thanks to my good friend Yaytah they are currently disposed of." Added Alice while waving her hands around, she gave of an impression similar to Jack of being completely out of it and drunk.

"Not without my effects." Jack said firmly before walking to the side and taking his sword and pistol from a hook to the side.

"Hey Sushia, Yaytah guess what? I'm psychic!" Alice said excitedly.

"Really Alice how do you figger that?" Taylah asked sarcastically.

"Well one of the prisoners told me coz I predicted that he was going to escape then I predicted Jack was going to escape and they both happened!"

"We could work that in." Jess commented seriously "It could prevent us from getting killed quicker."

"Are you girls coming or not?" Will shouted back down the stairs to them.

"Coming." They all shouted simultaneously.

"We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz." Alice sang loudly as she skipped up the stairs and out of the prison.

"Is she alright?" will asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh she's fine that's the way she normally is." Jess shrugged.

"Because of the wonderful cakes he bakes!" Alice shouted back, as though to prove Jess's point.

They walked quickly to a hidden spot under a low bridge that stared over the harbour.

Just as Will and Jack were about to start a probably boring conversation Alice interrupted.

"Ok you guys go do Jacks plan I'll go distract some guards over there." She stated pointing to a group of around 6 officers. Before anyone could say a word she skipped away.

"Ok Captain Sparrow what now?"Taylah asked, she showed no sign of concern toward her friend at all.

"You're not worried about her getting hurt or killed?" Will asked outraged.

"Well you see William, Alice does these types of stupid things daily, actually I'd be surprised if she didn't!" Jess explained.

"Follow me then." Jack suggested. He crawled under an upside down boat. When they were all under they pushed off into the water.

Alice skipped up to the guards. And turned vaguely in the direction of a few.

"You know it's really mean of you to tell people he's…" she pointed to one of them. "Really fat then go talk to him like nothings wrong! I mean that's just bad manners!" She shook her head and walked away tutting.

The guards started a full out fight when they heard her, she stole the pocket money for the civilians watching of cause. She had to keep in practice of course.

She then ran as fast as she could and dived into the water, she wasn't a very strong swimmer but it was considerably easier for her to swim the distance to the ship than the others as she wasn't inhibited by a boat on her head. She climbed the rope the others had left and peaked her head over the rail.

"…this ship can not be crewed by only 2 men and 2 little weak girls!"

"Well then what about three girls? Ha ha ha ha ha ha."Alice asked she then started cackling insanely.

"Son I'm Captain Jack Sparrow savvy?" Jack asked while cocking his gun under the person's nose. Alice suddenly recognized the threatened person.

"OMG ITS GILLETE FUSION! HI GILLETE FUSHION!" Alice shouted.

"Alice please for once just shut up." Taylah pleaded.

Alice had unnerved Gillette so much he was off balance so he was easily pushed off the ship and into the sea below by Jack.

"Well I guess that's one way to do it."Jack commented.

They pretended to try and make sail, well all but Alice who was running up and down screaming that she ruled the sea and was going to turn it pink or something to that extent and waited for Norrington. The _Interceptor_ pulled up along side them as they hid behind barrels on deck.

Norrington was shouting to his men to look for them while they simply swang across on some handy ropes.

"Sailors back to the _Interceptor_!" he screamed but it was too late they had stolen the _Interceptor_ and were off to find Elizabeth and the _Black Pearl_ …depending on who they were.

"Thank you commodore for helping us make way! We would have had a hard time of it by ourselves, especially with Alice." Jack shouted back waving his hat to spite Norrington.

They had been sailing for an hour now in almost perfect silence until Alice broke it…

"I'm bored."

"Oh no! Jess run! It's happening our worst fear! She's bored!" Taylah started screaming and ran till she was at the mast. She hid behind it. At first the two men thought she was being sarcastic but then they saw the fear in both Jess's and Taylah's eyes.

Alice watched all of this then calmly stood up, brushed down her dress then looked the men straight in the eyes, turned and ran, screaming down the stairs and across the deck to the rail. Jack and Will thought she would stop there but she didn't she just kept running then fell into the water below.

Will and Jack ran to the rail to see if she was alright but couldn't spot her anywhere, they had heard the splash and everything! Will noticed that Jess and Taylah weren't looking to see if she was ok, they were still standing in the same positions as they were a few seconds ago.

"Why aren't you looking for her?" he questioned.

"Oh you'll see in a minute, trust me." Taylah responded.

Jack and Will turned from the rail at the sound of maniacal laughter, there stood at the helm of the ship was Alice. She was dripping wet and shaking from the freezing cold water but she had a huge smile on her face as she twisted the wheel around from one direction to another.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? GET AWAY FROM MY SHIP!" Jack started shouting with all his might, flapping his arms about at the smirking Alice. He cocked is head go the side. "And how did you get there so quick?"

"One of the mysteries of Alice." Taylah commented as she peaked around the mast. "How does she make such little sense?"

"Alice step away from the wheel." Jess said coaxingly, she had stood up from where she was sitting during Alice's entrance, and beckoned Alice with her hands.

Alice glanced down at her hands and frown but didn't move from her place at the wheel.

"I have chocolate, do you want some chocolate Alice? Yeah? Come over here then that's it just a bit further." Jess asked as she slowly stepped further away from Alice.

Alice seemed to struggle with her self as she edged closer to Jess. Taylah crept up behind them both and tackled Alice to the ground. Alice squirmed and snarled, trying to get away from her crushing grip. A full out scuffle broke out between the three which ended with Alice safely tried up with a handy bit of nearby rope, pouting.

After the girls assured Jack that they would never, on pain of death, let Alice near the wheel again Jack had agreed to allow Alice free from the ropes. Who was currently climbing the rigging and singing.

The men had had a brief argument about Will's father's occupation, which had involved hitting Will with the boom mast **(not sure if that's correct term.)** had come to an understanding of some sought.

Jess and Taylah were half-heartedly asking Alice to come down from the mast.

"Jack how long till we reach Tortuga?" Taylah called out from her post below the mast. She had taken quiet a liking to him while they had been on the Interceptor.

"TORTOISE!"

"We'll be there in a few hours, love." Jack answered from the helm, his face clearly showing his state of utter bliss at being a captain once more. Both Jess and Alice knew of this of course having seen the movies knew about his past.

"86 bottles of rum on the wall! 86 bottles of rum! Take one down and pass it around. 85 bottles of rum on the wall!" Alice sang merrily from above. The song was getting on everyone's nerves especially since she had started at 150 bottles of rum.

"Ladies could you please control your friend! Her singing has become quiet tiresome." Will whined well that's what it sounded like to Taylah anyway, she still hadn't gotten over her grudge towards him.

"Shut it Turner! She can do what she wants." she shouted harshly.

It had gotten unusually quiet and tense.

"Can I have some help?" Alice asked from above. They all looked up to see the blond upside down and with her left leg firmly tied by the twisted rope of the rigging. Her dress only keeping her decnt by her awkward position and flaying arms.

"How in the world did you mange to get like that?" Jess asked astonished. Even she and Taylah hadn't seen her get herself in a position like that.

"Um I don't really know it just sought of happened." Alice answered abashedly. Jess sighed but she stood and untangled the ropes around Alice's ankle. Alice crashed to the floor in an undignified heap.

"On second thoughts it might have been safer for the rest of us if I'd left you tied up." Jess commented thoughtfully.

"But what's the fun in that?" Alice asked not even bothering to say she was unsafe to have around.

"Oh darn I forgot what number I'm up to. Ill have to start again." She continued. Just as she was about to take a breath and begin her song again…

"NO!" the other four shouted in unison.

"Why don't you just…um… go, play down below or somthin' love?" jack asked cautiously.

"Okey dokey bye bye." She called as she took off down the stairs.

"You actually got her to do something?" Jess asked.

"Apparently." Answered Jack, not seeing this as something as extraordinary as Jess was making it out to be as he had been around Alice far less. Jack had no idea how stubborn Alice could be about things.

"Umm guys isn't there you know SWORDS down there?" Taylah asked tentatively.

"Shit." They all said together. Well Will might have said something politer but it was to that extent. The group all scrambled to get down below to stop Alice from doing something stupid, before remembering they actually had to steer the ship, and running back to the helm.

"Hey have you guys noticed that Alice went spastic…not that she isn't always…when she meet Jack but not when she meet Will?" Jess asked.

"How do you know how she reacted to me love?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh we know, things." Taylah answered suspiciously. Jess nodded behind her.

"Well now that that's cleared up," Will said sarcastically "can you please escort your lady friend away from any thing remotely dangerous for our sakes?"

"I have had quite about enough of your holier than thou attitude Turner." Taylah snarled at him, she always had had a quick temper. She bent over and pulled her sword, from the blacksmiths, from under her dress.

"And just because we're women doesn't mean we can't use a sword or defend ourselves!" she pointed the tip of her sword at the base of his neck.

Will automatically drew his own sword to defend himself with.

"Now miss, I have no intention of fighting you."

"Good, that'll make this all the easier." She replied savagely. She charged after him wilding the stolen sword.

**I hope you liked it, next one coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW, or Alice will come for you. (haha that rymed.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.**

**I'm so glad you like it Yaytah! Thanks for offering to edit my work for me and I'm glad you think Jack is a hottie! I'm glad that someone knows that you and Sushia are real and stuff.**

Alice skipped back up to the main deck after an hour or two, to see Taylah attempting to decapitate Will. Will of course was trying to prevent this.

"Oh cool! Why didn't anyone come and get me! This is the best entertainment since I convinced Pricilla that the sky was turning pink and the clouds had writing in them!" Alice exclaimed before settling herself on a barrel to watch the proceedings.

Jack and Jess were at the helm watching Alice watch the fight. She really was quite funny, every now and then she would squeal and jump on the barrel while shouting encouragement to the fighters.

"I bet you that she still hasn't figured out that Will is actually Turner." Jess said in an aside to Jack.

"She can't be that slow love. I bet she has and is just ignoring him." Jack replied, shaking his head.

They shook hands on the matter, and Jess called Alice over.

"Alice come over here, I have a surprise for you."

Alice turned with a grin of anticipation and skipped over. "Oh what is it? Did you get eaten by a giant catfish…? I thought I told you not to." Her expression settled into that of a mother hen.

"No I promise I wasn't eaten."

"Oh ok."

"Do you know who that man down there is?"

"No I think his name Furner or something."

"Alice sometimes you really outdo yourself…no its not Furner. Its TURNER. Say it with me T-U-R-N-E-R."

"That sounds familiar…TURNER…hmmmm."

"His first name is Will. Like Will Turner."

"That sounds so familiar, is he your cousin or something?"

"No, he's Will Turner. Think really hard."

"Well he's not our teacher, or our doctor…ummmmm. OMG THAT'S THE SAME NAME AS WILL TURNER!"

"He IS Will Turner."

"OMG its WILL TURNER! HI WILL" She ran over to him and started screaming and jumping.

Taylah halted in mid attack to watch Alice corner Will.

"Told you she didn't know." Jess said mockingly to Jack.

"Fine, here." Jack passed her some coins for the bet.

"WILL TURNER." Alice said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ohh come on guys I was thrashing him! Why did you have to let Alice ruin it?" Taylah asked pathetically.

"She would have found out…eventually. Better that it was now, rather than when we're in danger." Jess replied logically. Taylah conceded.

"WILL TURNER! No it's…it's…FLIPPER! HAHA WILL FLIPPER!" Alice cried. Everyone on board stared at her.

"No his name is TURNER." Jess corrected calmly.

"No it isn't, I named him, and his new name is Flipper. Just like yours is Sushia and Yaytah is Yaytah and Jack is Jack. Duh." Alice said as she rolled her eyes at them.

"I'm not going to argue with her." Jess sighed as she turned to the others.

"I'm sorry Will, but from now on she'll call you Flipper. Unless she finds another nickname for you that she likes." Jess told Will sagely.

"Well I'm glad that that's sorted, because we have arrived at our destination. Welcome to Tortuga." Jack said grandly while gesturing wildly at the approaching island.

It took a little while longer to dock than it usually would, thanks to Alice's 'helping'. But they were eventually ready to depart the ship in favour of the pirate port.

Jack began lecturing the group on the wonder of Tortuga. The three girls didn't listen to a word of it, as they had their own things that needed discussing. The girls took in the sights of the town, it was quite impressive.

"So, Alice, you know how before you told us that Jack believes that your physic?" Jess said, "Yeah, well I think we should go along with that. It could get us saved if people think we're valuable. What do you reckon?"

The others nodded their assent to Jess's plan.

They had arrived in the middle of the town as the finalized their plans.

"…what do you think?" Jack asked the obviously disgusted Will.

"It'll linger." Was Will's reply to Jack's question on his thoughts of Tortuga.

"I tell you mate, if every town were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack continued.

"Que Scarlet." Alice said quietly, with a look of rapt anticipation on her face.

Just as Alice had 'predicted' the wench called Scarlet came strutting into view.

"Scarlet!" Jack called enthusiastically. Scarlet slapped him soundly on the cheek and turned to storm off.

"Que Giselle." Alice was now almost jumping with excitement.

The second wench came around the corner.

"Giselle." Jack continued as if he wasn't just slapped.

"Who was she? And who are they?" she asked first gesturing to Scarlet who was fixing her hair nearby then at the three girls who were watching the proceedings.

"What?" Jack asked, trying to convince Giselle that he didn't know them.

He was rewarded with another slap to the cheek.

Giselle took off in the same direction as Scarlet.

"One minute, I'll be right back." Alice muttered before jogging towards the two prostitutes.

"I wonder what she wants with them." Jess commented idly.

"With Alice you never know." Taylah answered.

The four remaining travellers turned and began walking towards a near by bar. This was until the men noticed that their group was one member short.

"Where's Alice?" Will asked nervously, as she unnerved him slightly.

"Um she…left…but she'll be back…soon." Taylah answered shiftily.

"Ok, what ever."Jack shrugged, she wasn't _his_ problem after all. They continued towards the bar. But instead of going in they were shepherded to the alley next to it.

"Oh god what is that?" Jess asked in disgust.

"That would be the pigs." Jack answered evenly. And indeed there were pigs for it seemed that they were in a pigsty, the same location the Gibbs was first introduced in the first movie. He lay sprawled within the muck on the ground.

Jack gestured over to two buckets filled with water.

"Eunuch, get them."

"I wonder how he knows Will's a eunuch." Jess commented to Taylah which caused them to giggle hysterically. The men barely looked at them before shaking their heads and continuing on with their business.

Will sighed but did as he was told; the threatening look from Taylah was enough to make sure he did. Jack quickly pulled one of the buckets from his hands and dumped the contents on the unsuspecting Gibbs.

"Blast ya for breathing, ya slack jawed idiot!" Gibbs shouted as he snapped up, holding a knife. "Mothers love, Jack, you know better than to wake a man when his sleeping! Its bad luck!"

"Fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping it drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack replied while waving his arms around to explain his point.

Gibbs took a second to process this then nodded.

"Aye that'll about do it."

Jack smiled and heaved Gibbs to his feet. Just as Jack stepped away another wave of water washed onto Gibbs. He spat it out and shouted at Will.

"For the last time I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will explained. Gibbs conceded.

"Who are the two lasses?" Gibbs asked quietly to Jack.

"Jess and Taylah." Jack briefly introduced them. Gibbs was about to offer his hand, but decided against it. The way Jack talked about them made it seem like a bad idea.

"Don't know much about them apart from their names, and the fact that Taylah can sure use a sword! I'd advise you get on her bad side." Jack answered. He glanced over his shoulder quickly, as he didn't want to have Alice sneak up on him.

They all went inside the bar and Jack got two drinks. As he past Will he said…

"Keep a sharp eye." Before walking over to a table with Gibbs to talk.

Gibbs and Jack huddled together at the table talking, while Will 'kept an eye out' and the girls watched the customers in the bar.

Taylah nudged Jess lightly.

"What?" she asked.

"Jack and Gibbs are looking at us."

"Are you sure they aren't looking at Will? They look at him in the movie."Jess answered logically.

"Their looking at him now, but I'm sure just a minute ago they were looking at us." Taylah answered nervously.

"Well if their not looking now then you might have just been imagining it, and as long as their not looking then I'm fine with it."

"Fine then, Whatever" Taylah sighed. They continued to look around the bar.

When they glanced back at Jack and Gibbs, Jack motioned for them to get ready to leave.

"Finally" Jess said, relieved, as a man with at least four teeth missing had been looking her over for the past few minutes. They straitened and walked over to the others.

"Come on girls, we're leaving." Jack said as he shepherded them out.

"Hey Jack, oh there you two are. Where's Flipper?" asked Alice from right behind them. They jumped so high!

"How the hell did you get there? And where did you go?" Jack asked with his hand on his heart to see if it started again.

"Hmm? Oh I was talking with Scarlet and Giselle. They told me some _fascinating_ things Jack." Alice said suggestively while glancing down at Jack. Jack shifted nervously.

"Alice, don't terrorize the captain, remember the last time you did that?"Jess admonished.

"Oh you mean the Teacher? Oh come on it was an accident when that exploded!" Alice cried guiltily. Jack was looking quite nervous about now.

"Oh don't worry Jack, I got her to promise she won't hurt you" Taylah sighed, "on purpose…."

"So she could still kill me accidently?" Jack cried, now so on edge he was backing away from the innocent looking Alice.

"No, we will keep her in check. But back to Alice's question…where is Flipper, I mean Turner?" Taylah asked, curiously looking around for the elusive eunuch.

"I sent Turner back up to the ship, that's where we will be staying tonight by the way." Jack said. It looked like he had forgotten that it was possible that Alice could blow him up.

They all left the bar and returned to the ship for the night. Gibbs spent the whole night looking for a crew for Jack.

The next morning Jack awoke bright and early. This gave him the opportunity to wake up the others on the Interceptor. He crept down to the crews' quarters to where the others were sleeping, as he had been sleeping in the captain's quarters. He crouched over their sleeping forms.

Jack took a big breath to shout in their ears, but before he could he was interrupted by whisper quiet laughter. He looked around to find the source, but all he saw was that there were only three hammocks were filled - someone was missing. Jack shrugged and took in another deep breath.

"RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE!" He was satisfied to see two of the people jump up, the other one merely rolled over. Jack was miffed, but he went over to the two that had woken up. They happened to be Will and Taylah, the latter of the two was looking quite mad at being woken up so early in the morning.

"You had better have a really good reason to wake me up, or you're gonna never be able to have a family." Taylah threatened calmly, as she stifled a yawn.

"Well we have to go see the crew is that good enough?" Jack asked, only slightly concerned about her threat.

"Fine I'll get up." Taylah decided but she still glared daggers at him. Jack grabbed Turner's shoulder and used him as a human shield, while he guided them to the third occupant of the room. It was Jess, some how she had managed to sleep through Jack's rude awakening.

"Ok, there are only a few ways to successfully wake up Jess. I'll show you my favourite, it's also the most effective, I find." Taylah lectured. She straitened, took a deep breath just as Jack had done before and shouted…

"ALICE IS SINKING THE SHIP! EVERYONE RUN!"

The two men winced at her loud voice as Jess jumped out of bed and searched the room franticly for Alice.

"Where? WHERE!" Jess asked.

"Nowhere, we just had to wake you up." Taylah explained casually.

"Oh." Jess's cheeks flushed pink.

"Yeah."

"So Jack, where's Alice." Jess asked.

"To be honest with you…"Jack started.

"That'll be a first." Taylah commented quietly. This earned a small giggle from Jess.

"Any way, to be honest with you I don't know." Jack continued.

"You lost Alice." Taylah stated.

"Well…"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE SHE CAN CAUSE? AND YOU LOST HER!" Jess screamed.

"Hey guys! What's all the shouting about?" asked a voice from behind them. They all whipped around to see Alice standing there.

"How do you always sneak up on people so quietly?" Will asked, finally joining the conversation.

"Just talent, I guess." Alice shrugged.

"Never mind that…now that we are all up, why don't we go see the new crew?" Jack asked, excitedly.

He got an affirmation from the rest, so they all went off the ship and onto the pier to a line of men. Jess and Taylah lagged behind briefly, both fixing and adjusting each other's hair and dresses.

Up on the pier, Gibbs stood in front of the men.

"So this is your able bodied crew?" Will asked sceptically.

"Shut it Flipper! If Jack thinks they're good enough, then their good enough. Got it?" Alice said as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'd know that voice and nickname randomness anywhere!" one of the new 'crew' members said. They all stared at the sailor. On closer inspection, it was noticed that the speaker was actually a girl around the same age as Jess, Taylah and Alice.

Alice and the girl stared at each other.

"Alice." The girl said darkly.

"Oh, it's _you_." Alice snarled scathingly.

The two stepped up to each other and simultaneously slapped the others cheek. This continued back and forth till Will came closer and asked…

"Who are you?"

His interruption was rewarded by both girls tuning towards him in mid slap, giving him a red mark on both cheeks.

**Hope you liked it and please review. **

**Please let me know if my editing is up to scratch punctuation and a few sentence edits – Yaytah**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.**

**I'm so glad you like it **_**MoonTigress**_ ** ! It is reviews like these that are the reason I keep writing. Even I don't know what Alice is going to do next!**

_**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-In-Training**_** I'm happy you like Alice and find the story funny. Like I said to **_**MoonTigress **_**these are the reviews that I write for.**

**Do you really think I should put the rating up **_**DragonOfFlames0**_**? It was only one thing. Tell me if there is more cussing because it might be accidental. **

**Please keep reviewing people!**

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Will shrieked at the two. The two in question shrugged simultaneously.

"You got in the way." Mystery girl explained.

"Yeah Flipper_, never_ get in the way while I'm greeting Gladys." Alice said, as she popped up right beside his face.

"AHH. Is she Gladys? And why were you slapping her if you're friends?"

"I am Gladys." The newly dubbed girls said slowly and profoundly, sticking her chin in the air and putting her hands on her hips. Alice stood behind her and gasped theatrically.

"Oh yeah, that's Lauren alright." Taylah sighed.

"I thought her name was Gladys?" Jack asked confusedly.

"You know how Alice calls us stupid nicknames that have absolutely nothing to do with us?"Jess asked.

"Yeah well that's why Lauren is called Gladys…for no reason at all."

"There SO was reason and logicalness behind Gladys's name!" Alice exclaimed, appalled.

"Oh Yeah? What?" Taylah asked sarcastically.

"Well…I got high with Sushia, and we decided that Gladys is like a cababage, so OBVIOUSLY we named her Gladys!" Alice explained.

Everyone stared at her, even Lauren.

"I swear I wasn't high." Jess assured everyone.

"Alice, shut up." Taylah sighed.

"Okey dokey." Alice replied.

There was an awkward silence of about half a minute before Lauren crept over to Jack and knelt down close to him, he squirmed uncomfortably. Everyone stared transfixed with shock as she picked up Jack's shirt and poked his abbs.

"OH MY GOD! ALICE THE ABBS ARE REAL! JESS YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!" she squealed.

Alice seemed quite exited about this and joined in on the insanity. She tugged on Jacks moustache.

"HIS STASH IS REAL TOO!"

Jess and Taylah were shaking their heads embarrassedly.

"Seriously guys…ju… just don't." Taylah begged.

"But Jess said that they were air-bushed!" Lauren protested.

"Leave the hot dude along Lauren." Taylah commanded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel that I'm familiar with the term _hot_?" Will asked.

"It is a modern phrase for, let's say…. A man or woman of irresistible figure or appearance or something else exceptional about them." Jess stated, "Like handsome or beautiful...You get my drift?"

"I see….so, you think I'm…_hot_?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm no… I mean yes….but no…" Taylah stuttered nervously, her cheeks burning. She shifted nerously.

"Ohh tension!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"Moving right along! Now Jack, what were you going to say about the new crew?" Jess interrupted.

"Oh of course. Carry on Mister Gibbs." Jack instructed.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs announced.

After a few more words the captain talked to a few of the crew for a while before he was interrupted yet again by a voice in the line of sailors.

"And what's benefit for us?" asked a feminine voice from down the end of the line. Jack crept up while crouched, before whipping the hat that covered the head of the speaker.

"Anamaria." Jack greeted.

Alice was giggling quietly, while Jess and Taylah informed Lauren of their exploits so far in the world of Pirates.

**Slap**.

It rang out loud and clear as Jack once again reeled back. Will made a sarcastic comment, which was drowned out by the now tinkling laugh of Alice.

Jack turned around to face Anamaria once more.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria exclaimed angrily.

"Actually…"

**Slap**.

Jack didn't bother to turn right away and stayed facing the side.

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you." He explained.

"Was that the same boat that you made your dramatic entrance on…and sunk?" Alice piped up.

"Yes! I do recall you stepping off the _mast_ of that boat because it was so far under." Jess commented thoughtfully.

**Slap. **

"I promise to get you a new one! If you don't slap me again." Jack pleaded.

"A better one." Will jumped in as Anamaria raised her hand again.

"A better one!" Jack agreed enthusiastically.

"That one." Will said, as he pointed to the Interceptor.

"That one?" Jack hissed, but then seeing the look of contemplation on Anamaria's face…

"Aye that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" Ana yelled, which was followed by the others in the line. The new crew trooped up onto the ship to prepare it for sailing.

"No no no, its frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard sir!"Gibbs interjected.

"It would be far worse not to have _her_. Besides, she scares me less than the rest of _them_. And seeing how there's three of them, I reckon it would counter the luck."

"Jack, by the way, Lauren is coming with us as well." Jess informed him as she walked past.

"And by my count, that should stop Alice from burning the ship. That's good luck in my book." She added.

The girls walked up onto the ship still chatting.

"God save us all." Gibbs muttered under his breath.

"Which one is this Alice she spoke of?"

"The blonde one" Jack answered.

"Jack, two of them are blonde."

"The short, blonde one…that isn't Jess."

"Oh."

"Watch out for her Gibbs. She's trouble. She can see the future you know, predicted we were going to get out of a jail cell, and that the others were too. It was scary."

The two boarded the ship. They issued some orders to the crew before retuning to the helm.

Jess and Taylah worked in the sails and on the rigging, while Alice and Lauren sat in the middle of the deck; to talk about everything and anything.

"You two! Get to work!" Jack bellowed.

"Do you really want _us_ to work?" Lauren asked condescendingly.

"On second thought, you can…not get in the way of anyone."

"Aye, aye captain." They called.

"_Whooooo, lives in a pineapple under the sea?"_ Alice sang.

"NOOO! STOP THEM!"Taylah yelled, as she stared with horror at them jumping up and down singing at the top of their lungs.

"_SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!"_ Lauren replied.

"_ALL_ mhmmmmph…"Alice continued, before she was muffled by the bandana that was stuffed in her mouth.

"Oh, spoil sport." Lauren grumbled at Jess, who happened to be closest, because it was she who put the bandana in Alice's mouth.

"You know how serious a situation this could get if, Alice sings a…. god forbid it… a KIDS song." Jess admonished.

"Yeah, I guess." Lauren relented.

Everyone on board went back to work and even Lauren found something to do. Alice was left to struggle with the bandana. She managed to turn it into a fight to the death between her and the bandana. Much to the crews' surprise, she won.

"Ha-ha foul bandana. You have met your match. This is what becomes of those who cross the Pyroknights and try to stop them in…say it with me Sushia…"

"Their quest to burn things!" Alice and Jess shouted in synchronisation. Taylah looked at Jess questioningly.

"Yeah…I'll just…yeah." Jess said awkwardly.

Hours later, the crew battled against the sea and wind; the storm had appeared out of nowhere, and they were now fighting to stay afloat. Well most were fighting…

"Ali in the middle."

"Gladys in the middle."

"Ali in the middle."

"Gladys in the middle."

"Ali in the middle."

"Gladys in the middle."

"Ali in the middle."

"Gladys in the middle."

"Ali in the middle."

"Yeah"

The two most insane aboard had been saying this for the better part of an hour. It was silent on the ship, save for the storm, 'till…

"Finally." Half the crew muttered.

"I swear Lauren is as insane as Alice." Will muttered.

"I've only just met the two, but from what I can see I don't think that's even possible lad." Gibbs corrected.

Will nodded.

"That was fun." Lauren announced. She then proceeded to do….something. No one was quite sure what, but they didn't want to ask as she strode away below deck.

Jess and Taylah were working close together on some of the ropes, when they heard Will asking about the compass.

"How can we sail to an island that can't be found? With a compass that doesn't work?"

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north are we?" Gibbs shouted back. He then stumbled up the steps to the helm where Jack was steering the ship.

"We should drop canvas sir." He shouted.

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack replied.

"What's put you in such a fine mood captain?"

Just then, a flash of lightning illuminated Jack's face; he was grinning maniacally.

"We're catching up." He said simply.

"Dun dun duhhhhh." Alice whispered, inches away from Gibbs's head. Gibbs whirled around with a look of fear passing quickly over his face.

Alice giggled and skipped back down the stairs. This was quite a feat since the ship was still being tossed around by the storm.

"Jack, I think we have found some one even more insane than you… And she's SOBER." _**1**_ Gibbs commented in an astonished voice.

Jack just nodded absently. When he realized what Gibbs had said, he was about to reply. But the old sailor had gone back to work.

_**1**_**quote from Yaytah **

**Hope you liked the chapter, as always please review and I'm sorry that it's so short and that it took so much time to publish. **

**Hope you like! **_**YaytahTheNinja**_**.**

**(once again my lack of horrible grammar is thanks to Yaytah.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.**

**Oh how I agree with that **_**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-In-Training**_**! Thanks, it took quite some time to do that one, I'm afraid I'm getting later and later in my posting but if people still read it then it isn't a waste.**

Jess and Taylah stared over the still waters. Below were the rotting husks that once were considered ships. Jack guided the _Interceptor_ over them.

"Dead men tell no tales." Cottons parrot squawked ominously. The girls had met Cotton after the storm and instantly taken a liking to him (they had also taken a liking to Anamaria).

"Of course dead men tell no tales…they're DEAD." Lauren called from the rigging; this is where she had found refuge from the crew's curious gazes.

"Unless they are cursed with immortality…but you would know all about that Jack" Alice whispered from behind his head. He jerked around, more shocked than surprised, as she had a habit of doing this.

"You'll send me down to Davy Jones locker if you keep doing that love." He admonished. She grinned at this.

"Oh, but you have done that yourself Jack." She replied hauntingly, a crazy twinkle in her blue-green eyes.

Jack was about to question her knowledge further, but she was already skipping down to the main deck.

"Scary…" He whispered to himself as he shivered.

*The crew had somehow found out that Alice could supposedly see the future. Being superstitious, they believed this wholehearted.

"Puts a chill in the bones… how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."Gibbs muttered sagely.

"But they wouldn't be sailing here if they were _honest_ sailors now would they?" Jess corrected cheekily.

Gibbs just huffed and turned his attention to more important things, like the ropes.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will queried. He had spotted Jack trying to hide it from Cotton.

Lauren had stealthily approached the small group, after carefully coming down the rigging. She was trying to scare them.

"Yeah I've been thinking that as well" she stated, but none of them reacted.

Taylah and Anamaria overheard Will's question, and silently edged closer to the group.

"Well, not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga, with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs explained.

"WHAT? He failed to mention that!" Will exclaimed. Gibbs almost spat out the rum he was drinking, as he realized just how protective Jack had become about his past.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture, the first mate comes to him and says everything's in equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs explained darkly.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…?" Will asked as he stumbled around, trying and _failing_ to act like Jack.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack? He escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man…His mutinous first mate." Gibbs finished wisely.

"Barbossa" Will stated.

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" Jess asked curiously. Up to this point she had also been quietly listening.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs announced triumphantly.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Taylah asked doubtfully.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Lauren asked.

"Oh you don't want to know." Alice advised with disgust.

"Christ Alice! Don't do that!" Taylah swore as she jumped at Alice's appearance.

"I used human hair; from my back. Let go of the anchor!"Jack announced, having followed Alice after he was sure the ship was safe.

"…Yuck" The four girls exclaimed.

"Drop anchor. Mister Turner and I are to go ashore."

"And if the worst should happen, captain?" Gibbs inquired.

After a moment of pensive thought… "Keep to the code."

"Aye…the code."

Will and Jack sat in the small boat as it descended into the water. Jack grabbed the oars and stared rowing.

When the two men where a fair distance away, Alice began to chuckle maliciously. She then took a run up and made a perfect dive into the water below.

"Oh no, oh no!" Jess gasped horror-struck.

"Do you know how much damage she could cause with UNDEAD pirates!" Taylah hissed.

"And we all know she's a shameless flirt." Lauren added.

Taylah decided that that was enough. Without another thought she dived over the edge after Alice.

The remaining two looked up at each other.

"Well I'm not going." They announced.

Taylah followed the shadowy figure of Alice under the water; fortunately it wasn't far to the shore. After the swim she dragged herself up the hard rocks and sand to rest for a moment.

"Alice…where…are you? You…are in…so… much trouble!" She gasped between breaths. "Ohh…I am sooo changing out of this dress and into some pants."

"Yeah same." Alice agreed. Taylah looked up to see the short blonde leaning against the rough cavern wall. Something had become stuck in her long, straight hair. At closer inspection, it appeared to be a piece of tangled kelp.

"Alice… its official. I am going to kill you."

"There we are, back to normal. Now come on! I want to see where Flipper and Jack have got to."

Alice helped Taylah up and they went off in search of the two men. They arrived just in time for Alice to interrupt and scare them.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate" Jack told Will.

"Yes, there are rubies and emeralds as well." Alice added. The two men turned in shock. When they saw her they were understandable shocked. She was almost jumping with excitement, flicking icy cold water everywhere.

"Alice! How on earth did you get here!" Will hissed in panic and disbelief.

"Watch yourself Turner. Don't talk to my friend like that." Taylah growled, through a mass of tangled brown hair. This, along with her drenched green dress, gave her the appearance of something that you might pull of an anchor after it is drawn from the water. It also highlighted her slightly vicious nature.

"Taylah! How did you get here?" Jack asked exasperatedly.

"Same way I got here." Alice answered.

"Yes I figured that, but _how_ did both of you get here?"

"Oh that's easy. We swam. Come to think of it I didn't even bring Yaytah with me…why are you even here?" she asked as she turned to Taylah.

"Well, I couldn't leave you with the pirates by yourself now could I?" Taylah asked, tucking a mattered piece of brown hair behind her ear.

"Hmm I guess not. Well then…what do we do now Jack?" Alice questioned.

"Oh…we were…um…AH saving his ol' girl! Come on."Jack answered after a moments thought. His forgetfulness earned him a dirty look from Will. They trooped up the shore to a small mound. Lying there, out of sight, they watched Barbossa make a speech to his fellow undead crew.

"Gosh, doesn't this guy _ever_ stop talking?" Alice asked randomly after a few minutes.

"There were times I asked myself that very question." Jack answered, in a bored tone.

They then retreated from the mound, down a slope and towards some large rocks, to keep out of sight.

"Elizabeth!" Will whimpered.

"We have been here _how_ long, and you have only just figured out that the love of your life is standing over there?" Taylah huffed.

"I was distracted!"

"I'm sure."

Will had apparently decided to ignore Taylah's comment. He attempted to scramble up the small mound to get to the terrified woman.

"No! Don't do that Flipper! You will be seen! If you are seen something will happen…and I will want to eat a banana! If I want to eat a banana, there will be no more oranges in the world! And…"

"Alice, shut up."

"Does she ever make sense? I mean, apart from when she is scaring someone?" Jack asked.

"In the years I have known her?" Taylah shrugged.

"Well, now we must wait for the opportune moment." Jack announced randomly. He cautiously stood, and started walking around the mazelike rocks.

"When's that, when it's the greatest benefit to you?" Will questioned furiously.

Jack turned around suddenly to give Will a glare.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favour Will. I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything…stupid." Jack asked condescendingly, drawing out the stupid.

Jack then returned to his creating a path through the stones.

Will ignored Jack's request and disappeared towards the boat.

"Yaytah, you didn't watch the movie a lot did you?" Alice asked quietly and seriously.

"No, I wasn't much interested in it. I was going to watch it fully the day I was at Jess's….but we came here instead" Taylah answered. "Why?"

"Because we have to hide for a minute, and then I want you to **follow Flipper**. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because I want to know with absolute certainty that you will be okay" as Alice finished this sentence she sharply tugged Taylah down to the floor. "Okay go!"

Taylah looked up over the boulder they had been hiding behind to see Jack unconscious.

"What happened!" she asked, astounded.

"Flipper! Now go quickly or you'll miss him! He went that way!" Alice explained then shoved Taylah towards one of the paths to the centre of the caves. After one last glance toward her friend, and then at Jack, she hurried after Will.

"Well that's Yaytah safe. Now, let's have some fun with Barbossa and Jack." She cackled for a moment then sat next to the prone figure of her captain.

Taylah continued down the path Alice had shown her. She found a sharp drop into water that flowed into the main cavern. She could just make out the bubbles from Will's breathing under the water.

She ducked back behind the thick walls when she heard the eco from the undead pirates' shouts.

Will's head appeared after a short while; he stares up at Taylah in horror.

"What are you doing here?" Will hissed.

"Looking for you! Now get out of there, your making me cold just by seeing you in that water." Taylah whisper back angrily. She offered her hand to him, and when he took it she yanked him onto the hard stone edge.

Will turned around and helped another figure out of the freezing depths. It was Elizabeth.

Jess sighed, in her opinion her friends had been gone for far too long. But they did have Alice 'helping' them so there might be reason for their extended trip.

She cursed herself silently for not seeing that Alice would do what ever possible to cause insanity and mischief. Usually it was Lauren that helped her with that, but Taylah and Jess had decided long ago to keep their mayhem to a minimum, by splitting them up when possible.

Lauren hummed to herself as she ran a long knife she had found on the railings of the _Interceptor_.

It really was no fun in the Pirate world, she decided; if she couldn't either threaten people and become a pirate or, with the help of her partner in crime, scare the locals.

She glanced over the water, in a half hearted attempt to find her friends. Just as she was turning back she caught a glimmer of light from a boat.

"Hey…you people! There's a boat down there! Yeah and it's got people in it!" She shouted at the more experienced sailors.

Some of the crew stopped whatever they were doing, to look up at the small boat coming towards them.

"It's the others, they're back." Gibbs announced from the side as the boat stopped next to him.

He held down his hand and pulled up the first occupant of the tiny craft. With a grunt he hurled Taylah over the side. She had a look on her face that promised pain to the first person who came within ten feet of her.

Jess and Lauren had been her friend for years now, so they knew that this was her pissed off face (also known as her in-a-bad-mood face, or Philip according to Alice,) so they were completely undaunted by this look.

"Hey Tay" Jess called as she strolled over to the furious brunet.

Taylah just grunted in response as she scowled at the next person that was being pulled up onto the _Interceptor_. Elizabeth stumbled as she got her footing on the wood.

"Not more pirates" She moaned to the last person.

Will started comforting her as he mounted the ship.

"Hey boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah Turner! Where is sexy-mexy Jack?" Lauren added, as she peered over board at the now empty boat below them.

**Hello people with reading abilities (unless this is an audio tape). I hope you like my chappy it is readable. I have no idea where that came from…YAY! REVIEW OR THE ORENGES WILL BE EATEN! Have a nice day. **

**Love Yaytah xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters. **

_**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-In-Training **_**I am sooo glad that you still like the story! You are my most faithful reviewer so your opinion means a lot. **

"…he fell behind" Will announced dismissively.

Taylah glared at him (which was not unusual) when he said this.

Jess looked pensive for a moment, while Lauren had a glazed look in her eyes. Sudden realisation struck Lauren as she recalled the story line from the movie. Jess was only a moment behind her.

"You _didn't_!" Lauren hissed at him.

"And with ALICE as well?" Jess gasped.

Will looked at the two girls with false confusion. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Will's voice turned sugar sweet when he turned to Elizabeth "Now, Elizabeth why don't you come with me?"

She nodded and the two left to go down to the kitchen.

"I'm going to kill him!" Laruen seethed.

"No point" Taylah muttered quietly.

"Why not?"

"Jack _had_ to be there for the movie, and Alice _chose_ to be there. She even made sure I went with Turner so I got away from the pirates. Turner didn't really have a choice."

"Why would Alice choose to be left with a bunch of undead pirates? …OH ok I've got it now." Jess cut herself off at the end of her question, nodding.

Alice giggled to herself from her position next to Jack, as she had spent the last few minutes imagining all the ways she could torture the undead pirates in the days to come.

Jack started to wake, grumbling about a _'short, crazy girl' _andan_ 'annoying eunuch._' Alice quickly figured that the eunuch was Flipper, but couldn't remember any crazy girl that she or Jack had met recently.

Jack finally blinked and sat up, fully coming back to the world of the conscious. He glanced around at his surroundings, and in seeing Alice he squeaked quietly.

"Hey Jack" She greeted him causally.

"Why do I have to be left with _you_ of all people?" he whined.

"Because _I_ was the only one willing to help you, plus I know that if I'm with you, I can have the most fun." At the end she grinned sadistically, and the kelp that was still knotted in her hair flopped down in her face.

"Does that have something to do with your physic abilities?"

"…yes, of course" She replied monotonously.

He grumbled something unintelligible, and grabbed the nearby oar that Flipper had knocked him out with. He then heaved himself up and staggered away, leaving Alice to skip along behind him.

Jack and Alice came across a short rocky passage, which lead back to the place that they had landed the boats. They were stopped by the appearance of a group of the undead pirates, whom they were running from.

"You!" one exclaimed.

"You're supposed to be dead!" another accused.

"Am I not?" Jack asked he patted himself down as if to check.

He shrugged, and tried to turn only to find another group of the pirates behind him waving various dangerous objects. Oh, Alice was next to him in the shadows as well. He turned to face the former pirates, but they too held deadly objects.

"Palulay? Palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? Parsnip, parsley, par - partner, partner!" Jack mumbled wildly.

"Parley?" Suggested the first pirate.

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" Jack copied happily.

"Parley? Down to the depths, whatever man that thought up parley!" the second pirate hissed.

"That would be the French. Latin based of cause. Inventors of mayonnaise."

"Yep! And that Parley goes for me as well." Alice announced. Everyone turned to look at her, having not noticed her till she spoke.

One pirate in the crowd recognised her from the jail cell.

"Hey! Ain't you that girl what was locked in the jail?" he called out. Alice studied him, she recognized him as Twiggy's friend.

"Why, yes I am. It's good to see you too" She made a show of looking him over, while winking seductively at him.

The pirates eagerly grabbed both Jack, and especial Alice, and lead them to Barbossa.

After Jacks inability to return to the ship, the crew had nominated Anamaria as the new, temporary captain.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies!" She shouted.

"Wow Ana, you are really good at the whole 'shout at people to make them do stuff' thing" Lauren complimented her.

"Thanks. I learnt from the best" She said absently.

"Who was that?" Jess asked curiously.

"Jack and Alice"

"Oh…" Was the response from the other three females aboard the ship. They then wondered away from their captain.

"I'm really bored. Nothing exiting happens 'till the _Black Pearl_ comes to attack us all" Jess complained.

"Well, we could always go and watch Turner and Elizabeth have a romantic moment." Lauren suggested.

"How about no" Taylah said in disgust, screwing up her face.

They set forth to finish their mission, all though the three girls knew it wasn't to be.

Jack and Alice were pushed forwards, into a circle clearing around Barbossa. One of the pirates kept a firm grip on Alice's shoulder, while they pushed Jack away from them.

"How the blazes did you get off that island!" Barbossa questioned exasperatedly.

"When you marooned me on that god-for-saken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He answered evenly while swinging the oar around.

Barbossa grumbled something unintelligible before turning sharply to Alice.

"And who be you girl?" he snarled.

"I'm someone who can help you with your current problem…._Hector_" She murmured so quietly that only Barbossa could hear.

"How do you know me name?" he asked shocked.

"Oh, I know lots about you, and Jack for that matter."

Barbossa snapped his head back to Jack, who merely shrugged.

"She knows lots more than she is willing to say." Jack commented lightly.

"Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him" Barbossa snarled, "but spare the girl, she could prove useful." He turned to walk away. The Pirates yanked Alice out of their line of fire.

"The girls blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

"Hold your fire." Barbossa growled, obviously disappointed that they couldn't kill Jack straight away.

"You know whose blood we need" He stated, rather than questioned.

"I know whose blood you need" Jack assured, smirking.

Alice's tinkling laugh echoed through the caves, slightly menacingly.

"This is what I came for!" She breathed.

The pirates shivered at her laughter, but didn't hear her words.

"Hurry up, we need to get these two onto the Pearl" Barbossa snarled.

The rest of the pirates eagerly grabbed Jack, while the pirate holding Alice tightened his hold on her arm.

They made their way to the waters edge.

"There are no boats! How are we going to get to the ship?" Jack asked, appalled.

"We swim." Barbossa explained absently, while he looked else where.

"That's too far to swim!" Jack complained.

"Maybe for you, but I know for a fact that these guys can make it. Me too, for that matter" Alice shot back, gesturing to the pirates and herself respectively.

She ducked under the pirates hand and jogged the few steps to the water. Then, running through the icy waves, she took a deep breath and dived into the deep water. The pirates stood there awkwardly for a minute, until her head appeared a small distance ahead.

"You coming?" she called.

She disappeared back under the water. Barbossa started shouting abusively, causing the pirates to snap into action and walk towards the ship, using their ability to not breathe (Most likely a result of being undead.)

Jack complained the whole way as he swam, but they eventually made it to the Pearl.

"I never noticed how boring everything is without Alice." Jess complained.

"Yeah… and I'm usually the one telling her to shut up!" Taylah moaned.

"Well then, come on! We can still catch the scene of us being captured!" Lauren sighed.

"Lauren, that doesn't make any sense at all" Jess informed her.

Lauren shrugged; that wasn't anything new to her. The others eventually got up to see the Pearl chasing them.

They had taken so much time to get to the main deck, that Will and Elizabeth were already there and shouting.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked.

"The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us!" Anamaria shouted from the helm. She glanced over her shoulder at the intimidating figure of the black ship.

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" she objected.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" Ana snapped back.

After a moment's thought, she asked; "we're shallow on the draft, right?"

"Aye," Answered Ana nervously.

"Then can't we loose them amongst those shoals?"

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach, with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need, and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asked, laughing at the shear thought.

"I'm going to go change, ill be back in a minute" Alice announced. She had become extremely bored throughout the negotiations. But mind you, it wasn't as if she had much of an attention span to begin with.

The two men looked her up and down.

"Why would you do that, love?" Jack asked, as he casually stole an apple from a nearby fruit bowl.

"Because pirating is quite uncomfortable in a dress." She informed them. She stood and strode out of the room, and then went below deck before they could get another word in. Finding a small room in the belly of the ship, containing pants and shirts, she quickly changed from her now raged dress into classic pirate garb. She also found an attractive pouch bag that the crew most likely stole. By the laws of Alice _(If I've held it for more than five seconds it's rightfully MINE ( _and confused often with another favourite of hers "but I stole it fair and square.") ) she took it, and stuffed some more clothes in, for the sake of her friends…or more so, what was left of their dresses.

After storing her dress under a pile of the most ragged shirts, she came back up on deck. Jack and Barbossa were arguing over their approach to the _Interceptor_. She walked up behind them and sighed loudly causing both captains to jerk around in surprise.

"Alice! How many times have I told you not to do that!" Jack groaned exasperatedly.

"She does that often?" Barbossa asked.

"More than you'd think… ahem, but now that Alice is here, why don't we run up a flag of truce? Alice and I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack asked hurriedly.

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easier to search when they're dead," Barbossa explained he then turned to the Bo' sun, "Lock him in the brig."

Barbossa then snatched the apple from Jack's hand and threw it at the sails in disgust.

"And what of me, captain?" Alice asked calmly from beside him.

"I would like to know how you knew me, before we met..." He said pointedly.

"Same way I knew who Jack was and his crew."

"Which was?"

"The power to foresee comes in handy sometimes."

"Hmm. Keep out the way of my men, and you won't have to go down to the brig." He said dismissively, and walked off.

Alice smirked and walked away.

Elizabeth and Anamaria were still arguing about how to run the ship, with Gibbs adding every now and again.

"We should get guns now," Taylah announced to Lauren and Jess.

Lauren sighed, "Agreed." They looked at Jess.

"What about you, Jess?" Taylah asked, brushing off her skirt.

"Nah I'm going to keep drawing, I haven't in so long…" She said, barely lifting her gaze from the page she was currently colouring.

"Hey, do you think the _Black Pearl_ is a shade darker than this?"

"Maybe on the sails." Taylah replied.

"Damn it Jess! Why do you always have to be so good at art?" Lauren complained.

"Talent," Jess said absently. She looked up at something in the distance, then back at her paper.

"What is it Jess?"

"Hmmm? Oh, the _Black Pearl_ is just over there," She pointed at dark ship.

The other two whipped around, to see the looming figure closing in. Just then there was a shout from the helm, and Anamaria let the wheel spin, causing it to sharply turn the ship around sharply, to face the approaching threat.

"That could complicate things," Taylah mused. Lauren nodded mutely. Their lack of fear was most likely because of their love for violence and shear astonishment.

The two ships now rested side by side.

**Hope you liked it, I didn't. Please review.  
>My apologies for the lateness…I have the memory of a goldfish… -Yaytah<strong>

**Ha-ha goldfish that's funny. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters. **

_**lina alessa**_** you give me so many good ideas to use for Alice! A new role model for her instead of just me! Please keep reading!**

_**PhantomofthePirateJediNinjas **_**did you change your name? I'm glad you liked my chappie. And all I said about you is true. **

There was an unmeasurable moment of silence until…

"Oh sh…!" the rest of Taylah's sentence was cut off by the shouts of everyone aboard the two ships.

"Fire!" was the most common.

"Stop blowin' 'oles in my ship!" Jack shouted. Alice could only hear him faintly, but giggled all the same. She grabbed a pistol and sword from the rack she was standing by. She had left the helm for these items instead of going down to the brig with Jack.

She waited until Jack was out of his cell and on his way up, before sliding out the open doorway and following him from behind.

"So what now, oh brave captain?" Alice inquired, while looking over his shoulder at the mayhem on deck.

"Alice! If you do that one more time I swear I'll throw you over board!" Jack gasped angrily, after he had gotten over the initial shock.

"Yeah yeah, nothing new there," She said as she rolled her eyes. "But you didn't answer my question. What are we going to do now?"

"_I_ am going to swing over to the _Interceptor_ retrieve the medallion and negotiate my freedom. _You_ are going to not get in my way." With that he strode off in search of a rope to swing across on.

Alice shook her head. "As if _that_ will work out," She muttered.

She walked calmly over to the railing and sat down, twiddling her thumbs while deciding whether or not she should help her friends fight.

Taylah was experienced in hand to hand combat, but the guns through her. She also had skill with a knife and so used her sword from the smithy to protect herself and her friends.

She spotted Jack swinging over, and assumed the Will was already below deck. _Wimp_ she thought viciously.

Jess didn't have experience in fighting like Taylah had, or occasional minor bloodlust like Alice, or even the mild case of insanity of Lauren, so she and Lauren were practically helpless. This was until Jess saw a pirate threatening Lauren. Her reaction filled her vision with red; she grabbed a gun from a rack near-by, but instead of firing she swung it like a club and sent the pirate reeling away in shock.

Lauren nodded at Jess in thanks and ducked behind the others 'till the battle ended.

Alice listened into Barbossa's shouting. It really was quite boring when no one fought against you.

"Raise yer colours ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board! Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!"

"An inspiring speech captain" Alice commented idly. Barbossa turned his head towards her sharply.

"You're not fighting with the rest of your crew?" he asked after a moment's recovery.

She shook her head. "No need. And besides it's so _boring_." She explained.

"You truly are a strange one. But seeing as you're not against us, you don't have to be tied up, I guess."

"Most gracious of you."

He grunted.

Taylah, Jess and Lauren all turned in unison to the call from below.

"Hey! Hey! Below!" Turner called.

Jess looked at the blocked entrance painfully; obviously her conscience was playing up.

Lauren grabbed her shoulder. "We can't do anything for him Jess; he _needs_ to be down there."

Jess nodded and tore her eyes away from the fallen mast.

"Um, yo Barbossa?" Alice asked nervously.

"What!" he snapped.

"Yeah, see three of the girls on that there ship? They're, you know, kinda important, could you, oh I don't know…not kill them?" she asked in one breath.

He turned to her and upraised her.

"Three of the girls? How many are there?"

"Five."

"…Fine, we won't kill any of the girls. But after that it's no promises."

The ends of her lips twitched up sadly. "As if I could trust any of your promises anyway," She whispered sadly.

Taylah ducked out the way as Elizabeth came barrelling across the deck to the blocked grate.

"Eunuch's brides these days," She hissed.

"Unbelievable!" Jess exclaimed.

"What?"

"Jack gets here then he chases a monkey off!"

"Well, it _is_ Jack," She agreed, while swinging her sword at a nearby pirate.

Lauren was behind them, grumbling about something. They turned to see what was bothering her.

Elizabeth was crying her heart out beside the grate.

"What a cry-baby!" Taylah exclaimed scornfully.

"Well she doesn't know he won't die…yet." Jess explained.

"What ever."

While they were talking, the undead pirates had received their new instructions; to capture and not kill the girls aboard the ship. They were now approaching them from behind.

With lots of abusive language from Lauren, and three broken ribs from Taylah, the girls were swiftly grabbed by the pirates and taken towards the ship.

The _Interceptor's_ crew was tied to the _Black Pearl's_ mast.

Taylah, Jess and Lauren all spotted Alice slumped casually next to some pirates.

"Typical, _we_ stay on the boat and get captured. _She_ jumps off the boat, follows the maniac, stays with said maniac _and doesn't get captured or hurt at all!_" Taylah growled.

"Hey Barbossa?" Alice called gently from a few paces behind him.

"What?" He barked back distractedly.

"They are the three girls I was telling you about. Are you gonna, you know, let them go?" she questioned eagerly.

"Ask me later." He commanded gruffly. Not that he'd tell her or anyone else for that matter but her ruthless indifference to most others lives made him admire her slightly.

She nodded and retreated back behind the pirates, with a quick grin towards her friends.

"Hey, Alice!" Jess yelled. Alice turned her head towards Jess and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over here and help us out for a second?"

Alice looked confused and asked "Why would I do that Sushia?"

"Coz I'll…give you… a cookie."

"OKAY!" Alice shouted happily and rushed over to help them out.

"NO! Alice, step away from them, and come over here." Barbossa snarled.

"What will you give me if I do?"

"Are you serious girl? You're asking _me_ what I'll give _you_?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll give you a…sword."

"YAY OK!"

"NO, Alice! Come over here and you can have a packet of chips!" Lauren interrupted.

This continued for a few minutes before Taylah decided to interrupt.

"Alice, if you help us out I'll… and I can't believe I'm saying this but…I'll give you…my ears."

Alice seemed to space out, before she started screaming and ran into a pole.

There was an awkward silence.

"Taylah… how are you going to give Alice your ears?" Jess inquired curiously.

"No idea."

"Are you even going to give them to her?" Lauren asked.

"I doubt it. She'll probably have forgotten by the time she wakes up."

"Quiet! Now if any of you as much as _thinks_ the word 'parley', and I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel growled semi-threateningly, getting back into the swing of pirating.

Elizabeth had been staring at the _Interceptor, _and started screaming when it exploded.

"Will!" she wailed. She ducked under the ropes to attack Barbossa; a point less exercise. Alice awoke and watched, until the ship exploded and Elizabeth freaked out, until Alice cackled her patented evil laugh.

Elizabeth gave Alice her best death glare. Alice grinned in reply.

Elizabeth turned back to Barbossa and attacked him again.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" she shouted.

"Seriously, what is she talking about? It's not as though he could stop Will 'dying'!" Lauren exclaimed. Thinking semi-logically in a time of peril, typical Lauren. Of course everyone ignored her.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." Barbossa taunted her with moulding teeth, and shoved her into the waiting hands of his crew.

Alice, Jess, Taylah and Lauren all turned in synchronization to the rail, as Turner heaved himself up to stand on the railing, with one hand on the rigging.

"Barbossa!" He shouted, to catch the pirates' attention. Everyone turned to see the intruder.

"Will!" Elizabeth sighed happily.

Will turned his stolen pistol towards Barbossa.

"She goes free."

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa questioned.

"She goes free!" Will repeated stubbornly.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa pointed out unnecessarily.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack pleaded under his breath, holding his hands in a position of prayer.

"You can't. I can." Will said, pointing the gun towards his temple.

"Like that." Jack sighed sadly in defeat, his shoulders slumped.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked in disbelief.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though eunuch." Jack intercepted the convocation. He lowered his voice at the end as if to convey a secret.

"Soprano, I heard." Alice said nodding. All turned towards her, she looked over at the nearest pirate and stared at him, as if he said he was about to eat a giraffe with his friend the Tasmanian tiger. He looked quite uncomfortable.

Her friends rolled their eyes.

"Alice is insane, but my name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will declared dramatically.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" Ragetti shouted uncertainly.

"On my word! Do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker."

Jess, Alice and Lauren all giggled when he said this. Sharing a look, they returned their attentions back to the convocation.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa conceded.

"Elizabeth goes free." He answered predictably.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked with an eye roll. Jack seeing a way to insure his own safety, gestured to himself.

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed."Will added hurriedly. Jack slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Are the girls included in the crew?" Barbossa asked, gesturing to Alice, Taylah, Lauren and Jess. Said girls looked hopefully up at Turner.

"Yes."

"Agreed." He stated, leering up at Turner.

Alice skipped over to Will.

"Flipper, you have probably just made one of the _biggest_ mistakes in your life."

"How so?" He questioned, confused.

"Barbossa _always_ keeps his word." She answered solemnly, before grinning and making her way towards her friends.

"Did you even _try _to help us in any way?" Taylah asked angrily.

"Of course I did! What kind of person do you think I am?"Alice exclaimed, appalled.

"A short, blond, slightly sadistic one." Jess answered without missing a beat.

"Touché."

Alice removed the sword she had stolen while waiting for Jack to escape the brig, and swiftly cut through the thick ropes.

"Where did you get that!" Lauren asked in excitement.

"Oh you know, here and there."

"I hope you don't mind Alice, but the sword we stole for you from the Smithy we gave to Lauren." Jess stated.

"Oh that's fine, I'll keep this one, but it was nice of you to get one for me!"

They rubbed their bruises from the tight ropes, as they wandered over to the railing Will had recently made his grand entrance on.

"Oh, Yaytah?" Alice said, removing her bag from her shoulder, "I think you're gonna love me for ever."

"Eh, what makes you think that?" Taylah said in sarcastic disgust.

"I found you some pants."

**Quick chapter I didn't really like it but it had a FIGHT! AND YAYTAH OFFERED ME HER EARS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters. **

_**Hope Diamond**_** I'm planning on it. :) **

_**PhantomofthePirateJediNinjas**_** glad you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can, as always! **

**Lol Lauren, you won't be helpless for long. **

**oh very good coz we didn't see that coming :D**

"You have pants?" Taylah asked astonished.

"Oh yeah, don't you?" Alice asked curiously.

"Obviously not! If I did I would be wearing them!"

"Yeah I guess you would…" Alice broke off and stared out at the water.

"So?" Taylah asked impatiently.

"So what?"

"Are you going to give them to me?"

"Give you what?"

"The pants!"

"What pants?"

"The ones you said you got for me?"

"Ohh those pants! You could have just asked."

"**I DI** oh what's the point." Taylah cut her self off half way through her exclamation.

"What's the point of what Tay?" Lauren asked as she and Jess strolled over to them from the rest of the crew.

"Alice." Taylah sighed, giving Jess a look that was obviously well practiced. Jess nodded sadly.

"Well Alice looks pretty rounded to me. Not pointy at all in fact." Lauren commented idly.

"No, there's no point talking to Alice."

"Why?"

"'Cos she only talks to either; annoy people, embarrass people, confuse people or to get something from people."

"Ahh."

"Hey Yaytah, I thought that you wanted the pants?" Alice complained, as she had become bored of staring at them.

"I did, I do, I am!" Taylah announced.

"What?" Alice asked.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"What?" Jess asked.

"…give me the pants Alice." Taylah sighed

"What pa-" Alice was about to ask.

"**ALICE!"** Taylah shouted. Jess could have sworn that there was spittle forming at the side of Taylah's mouth.

"Fine, fine, don't enjoy a conversation dedicated to pants." Alice finally handed a pair of cream pants to Taylah. She then managed to produce two more pairs; one each for Jess and Lauren.

She garnered some strange looks from the audience, who were avidly watching the group.

Lauren glared at the watching pirates threateningly. The pirates, most having never come across an angry woman before, quickly diverted their attentions else where.

It was only an hour after that, when a small island came into view. The ship was turned so it was parallel with the land.

As Barbossa's crew hauled the plank out, there were three solemn faces between the sea of eager and confused expressions; Jess, Lauren and Alice stood to one side of the plank staring down at it sadly. Both Elizabeth and Will were grabbed gruffly from behind as the _Interceptor_'s crew were bundled down to the brig.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel called as Elizabeth stumbled onto the plank.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted, struggling against his captors to try and get to his beloved.

"Don't dare impugn me' honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was _you_ who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa hissed at Will. He turned his attention to Elizabeth, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" He addressed the crew without turning his gaze from Elizabeth's form.

"Aye!" The crew shouted enthusiastically.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa continued.

In response Elizabeth stripped off her dress.

Jess turned her head away to preserve Elizabeth's modesty…or to make sure no on saw her smirk. Lauren made no attempt to hide her contempt for the buxom, blond girl. Alice and Taylah watched with blank faces.

Jack turned to the pirate holding him hostage. "I always liked you" He said, in a pathetic attempt to placate him.

The pirate snarled at Jack.

"It goes with your black heart! "Elizabeth snapped at Barbossa. She kept her dignity as she threw the dress at him angrily.

"Ooh, it's still warm." Barbossa commented, faking a happy voice.

Alice grinned at all the inappropriate things she could say about his statement, but held her tongue at Taylah's sharp look.

"Off you go! Come on!" shouted a random, impatient pirate. But he promptly quailed under Lauren's glare.

Elizabeth slowly made her way to the edge of the plank, but then stopped.

"Too long!" The Bo' sun proclaimed, and stomped on the plank. Elizabeth became unbalanced on her feet and shrieked as she fell into the water below.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack complained lightly, as he was hurled up to the plank by Barbossa.

"Jack, Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." Barbossa asked condescendingly.

"Just one question Barbossa…" Jess interrupted them. Barbossa looked at her astonished, and then glanced at Alice who looked on in boredom.

"What girl?" Barbossa snarled, angry at having been interrupted.

"How does what_ you_ said have anything to do with what Jack said?" Jess asked , quite randomly.

Others nodded and muttered under their breath.

"Because you should shut up!" Barbossa answered her. He turned back to Jack to await the answer of his previous question.

"I did notice." Jack said with a nod.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape." Barbossa suggested sarcastically. "But I doubt it. Off you go." He gestured to the now empty plank.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack reminded him weakly.

"By the powers, you're right!" Barbossa lowered his cutlass from where it had been, pointed at Jacks chest, and leaned on it. "Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa took the pistol and its attached belt from the neighbouring pirates.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Jack suggested, getting into his element of bartering for his life.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman; shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa said before throwing the items into the water below.

Despite having bound hands, Jack made a perfect swan dive into the water below to retrieve his prized item.

The pirates turned away laughing at both Elizabeth's and their former captain's disgrace. They paused when they heard the signs of a struggle near by.

Turning their heads, they saw Alice in the precarious grip of Taylah, as she tried to run to the railings.

Taylah's grip slipped ever so slightly but it was enough for Alice squeeze through and run to the plank. She laughed as everyone stared after her.

Taking advantage of her new pants she did a flip into the water, shouting "Diving competition!" In that brief action, all the respect Barbossa had held for Alice disappeared.

Barbossa stared after her with an amazed expression on his face. Then he turned to her friends.

They shook their heads, all with different expressions adorning their faces.

Taylah had a sour face as if she wasn't surprised, but mealy annoyed.

Jess was obviously amused and had a small smile playing on her lips.

Lauren was ecstatic about the whole thing, and was grinning from ear to ear.

Barbossa started, wondering about the sanity of these strange girls.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack grumbled as he shook the bindings from his wrists. He took great heaving breaths, as it had been a long way to the shore.

"So don't watch," Gasped an equally breathless voice.

Jack whirled around to see Alice stumbling onto the shore behind him.

"They forced you off too!" he asked aghast.

"Of course not, I left of my own free will." She exclaimed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course. I get stuck with you."

Alice nodded and grinned. She stood straight.

Jack grumbled and walked past both girls.

Elizabeth scrambled to her feet as he passed her, Alice soon after her.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then? "Elizabeth whined.

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" he asked as he turned on his heel to face her. "The _Black Pearl_ is gone! And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice…" he gestured wildly at said bodice. "Unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." He finished, turning back to his inspection of the surrounding trees.

Jack started knocking on trees as Elizabeth continued."But you're Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company." Jack then took ridiculously large steps away from one particular tree. "You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot." Jack jumped up and down on a seemingly random spot that quivered under his weight. Elizabeth was some how managing to ignore Jack throughout her little speech. "Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"She asked this final question as he lowered himself to the ground, and heaved a large wooden door open from the sandy floor.

"Last time," Jack grunted. "I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time, the rum-runners used this island as a cache." As he said this he descended into the secret cavern below. "Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He finished and remerged with three bottles. He walked behind her towards the beach they just left.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" Elizabeth asked in outrage. She turned to see Alice's reaction only to spy her slipping one of the bottles from Jack's hand with a happy smirk on her face.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Jack shot back at her. He pushed the second bottle into her chest and set off once again for the beach.

Elizabeth had a contemplating look on her face. She turned to Alice again, who eagerly nodded like she knew what Elizabeth was planning…probably because she did.

Lauren, Jess and Taylah were all grabbed by the nearest pirate, as if to prevent them from any possible escape attempts they might make to follow their friend.

Taylah rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

"We're not going after her, you can let go." She sighed.

"Can't be too careful with you crazies aboard." Barbossa snarled back.

"None of _us_ are crazy, only Alice. Except maybe Lauren." She looked over to said red head thoughtfully.

"That's it! All crazies down in the brig!" he shouted unexpectedly.

Lauren looked up.

Jess shook her head sadly. "Lauren, you not supposed to RESPOND to that." She sighed lightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Barb's." Taylah commented quietly, as the pirates began to usher them towards the brig.

Barbossa rounded on her sharply. "And why ever not!"

"Because. You know how Alice is insane?" Barbossa raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes I did know! I found out around the time she JUMPED OFF THE SHIP AND INTO THE BLOOMIN' SEA!"

"Yes well, Alice is insane in a cute-annoying-innocent-suicidal way. It only hurts, maims or kills people, sometimes. Unlike Lauren, you see; when she gets angry, she goes insane in a violent-murderous-(but not nearly as harmful) way. She _aims_ to hurt people…for her it's not just a side-affect. And don't get me started on when their…" Taylah shivered "_together_." She was slightly puffed after her impromptu speech but still managed to look superior.

"Fine, not to the brig then. But if I see her on my deck she _will_ be thrown overboard." Were Barbossa's last words before stalking up to the helm to steer.

Taylah nodded to herself, and then grasped Lauren's arm in a death grip to tug her down below where Barbossa couldn't see them.

Jess followed after the two, as Taylah hurriedly muttered explanations about her chat with Barbossa. Spotting a nearby pirate, Jess beckoned him over, after a moment's hesitation on his part. "Dude, I need you to help me take those crazies down below, Barbossa's orders."

The pirate nodded, and followed after the shorter two girls, with Jess bringing up the rear.

After they arrived down below, the pirate became confused about lack of effort to force the other two into the brig.

"Well, you see I didn't actually want your help to put them in the brig. I want you to teach us how to sword fight, and well you don't have on option." Jess explained as she raised her previously hidden sword to his throat. He gave an audible gulp and nodded.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." Elizabeth and Jack sang, it was dreadfully out of tune and had driven Alice to make makeshift earplugs. She hated music that was sung wrong, having a passion for music as she did.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh." Jack fell unceremoniously to the sandy floor, pulling Elizabeth with him. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" he announced grandly.

Alice tentatively removed the earplugs and wandered over.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth drawled. At this Alice snorted, and slumped to the ground on the opposite side of Jack to her. Elizabeth scowled at her.

Jack seemed drunker than first thought and seemed not to notice them**. **"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world! Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom." Alice looked mildly impressed that Jack could be that deep, but then again it could just be the bird that she was staring at.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."Elizabeth sighed pitifully and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jack, of course, was never too drunk to notice the advances of a woman. "Oh, yes." He slid his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved." This seemed too far for Elizabeth's upbringing to allow.

"Mr. Sparrow! I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk!" She protested fake-drunkenly. As his attention was on the form of Elizabeth, he didn't notice until to late that Alice had taken an interest in his arm. She then proceeded to steal the bottle from it, and fling his arm around her.

Jack looked at her questioningly, while she shrugged unconcernedly.

"I know exactly what you mean, love." Jack answered a little late to Elizabeth.

She threw her hand out dramatically and proposed a toast, "To freedom!"

Jack quickly slipped his own bottle from Alice's grip, and amended the toast.

"To the Black Pearl." he corrected. Just as he was about to tip the rum back, Alice's hand shot out and grasped it.

He looked at her strangely before noticing something. "Where's your bottle? You can't have finished it already!"

Alice shook her head. "I haven't had any. I put it back after I threw it at a tree."

Jack stared at her in bewilderment.

"The tree was annoying me." She answered with another shrug.

"No, why didn't you have at least some?"

"I haven't had a drop of alcohol in my life, and I'm not starting 'till I have my friends around me; I want to know what I act like drunk."

Jack was now on the edge of hysteria.

"Never?"

"Nope. Nighty night Jack." With these last words she hit him on the back of the head with his bottle, and poured the last of it in his mouth as he slumped into unconsciousness.

**As always I hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long. My editor Yaytah had problems with her computer but I have almost the whole rest of the story done so the rest shouldn't take long. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.**

_**SayHeyAndYayLuvApplepie **_**what is up with you and changing your name? It's awesome! And ****really**** confusing! But you've changed your name from ****this**** one as well haven't you? **

**Oh cause Alice is just like me **_**missfrisk**_** I based her on me. I'm way to lazy to write when it goes to the ship YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO USE YOU BRAIN! BWAHAHAHA! No my editor put them down when I sent her to…edit…so now their there.**

_**Phoenix Ravyn**_** glad you liked it. I would not trust you with a sword Gladys but I guess we all have our faults. Hahahahaha! **

**I'm glad your enjoy my story **_**MadTeaLady**___**! It's always good to hear my work is appreciated. I'll update as soon as I can which shouldn't be too long for the next chapter.**

**Incredibly sorry that it's so late! Finally edited this chapter, man I feel bad :/ But Jack is still hot, so it's all ok XD 3 **

**- YaytahTheNinja xo**

"You're doing an awful job!" Taylah cried indignantly.

"Yeah, if you're not going to help us, we'll throw you over board!" Lauren threatened.

The 'stolen' pirate flinched away from the three girls.

"Come on guys. At least we learnt how to shoot without killing ourselves. And he wasn't _that_ bad with the swords," Jess pleaded with the other two.

"Don't try to hide it Jess, we know you hate the guy too," Taylah said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Jess, live a little." Lauren mock scolded her.

"Fine…" Jess sighed, before pushing the terrified pirate out of a nearby port hole.

The other two smiled. "Feel better?" Lauren asked sympathetically.

Jess nodded sagely.

_**On the Island.**_

Jacks nose twitched as he stirred, then he awoke with a start. He shot to his feet and stared at the horrendous sight before him.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good!" He calls in vain to stop Elizabeth from her dastardly quest. "What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! THE RUM!"

A strange noise came from one of the nearby, unburnt trees. Looking up, Jack saw Alice tried up with the same ropes he had swum with to the island in. She was also gagged and upside-down.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth answered unconcernedly, ignoring Alice.

"Why is the rum gone? And why is Alice tried in a tree? But why's the rum gone!" Jack pleaded.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think that there is even the _slightest_ chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth snarled back at him.

"But why is the rum gone! And what about Alice?" He asks again.

Elizabeth gracelessly flopped to the sandy floor. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two. Keep a weather eye out, and then you will see white sails on that horizon. Oh, and Alice kept trying to steal the burning run."

"AND YOU DIDN'T LET HER!" he exploded. He took off his pistol and was about to shoot her, but thought it to be a terrible waste of the bullet. He stalked off angrily, imitating Elizabeth's voice badly. _'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you.'_ Well it bloody is now!"he glanced up as he reached the end of the beach. He spied the _Dauntless._ "There'll be no living with her after this."

Just as he was about to turn and walk back to the fire, to be picked up by the boat, another voice answered his statement.

"Yeah but at least we won't die… oops, I mean at least _I _won't die. I forgot that you are, you know, wanted to hang." Alice's voice sounded.

"How do you do that? And you're not helping the situation, you know." He exclaimed in surprise and frustration as Alice appeared behind him.

"I never claimed to be helping. And I just got down from the tree. Puppy eyes can help for conning people into things, I find." Jack stored this away for future reference.

The two turned and made their way back to a smirking Elizabeth.

_**Aboard the Black Pearl.**_

Jess moaned.

Lauren groaned.

Taylah sighed.

They were bored.

"I'm going to go talk to the driver." Lauren announced, as she heaved herself off the deck, where she had been lying.

"You mean the Captain?" Taylah asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes him. We can't all be as knowledgeable about ships and stuff as you, ya know?"

"No you can't Lauren!" Jess jumped in, as Lauren was about to leave.

"Why not?"

"Cos I told Barbs I wouldn't let the 'crazies' back on deck 'till we get there."

"But I want to know how long it'll be!"

"Then get Taylah to go."

"Fine," Lauren turned to said brunet.

"Oh mystical creature from the beyond…" At this Taylah turned to give Lauren a cursory glance, "We named you Yaytah, and Taylah. Now I ask of you to go forth and confront the horrible Barbs, and ask of him our questions." Lauren finished with a bow, and went to her knees as if to pray to some deity.

"Rise lowly peasant. I shall complete this quest you give me." Taylah announced in a long, suffering voice.

Lauren bowed once more before giggling incessantly. Taylah rolled her eyes and joined in, as did Jess. It was to this that Barbossa walked in on.

"Oi Barbs!" Taylah called.

"What cha all laughin' for?" he asked angrily.

"Oh you know, just worshiping our deities. And now that you're here Barbs, can you tell us how long it'll be before we make anchor?" Taylah asked.

"Big word user." Lauren hissed under her breath. Jess promptly shushed her.

_**The Dauntless.**_

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth cried in anguish. It had been like this as soon as Elizabeth had boarded the _Dauntless. _Jack was sandwiched between two guards, so as to keep his troublemaking to a minimum. But if Alice remembered correctly (which she did half the time) those were the incompetent guards that had let Jack on the ship back at Port Royal. Alice herself was free to move and go about her business, as no one had yet recognized her as the girl from the jail.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Her farther, the governor, cut her off sharply.

"Then we condemn him to death." Elizabeth announced as if to guilt them into rescuing Will.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." Governor Swan admonished sadly but resolutely.

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" Elizabeth exasperated.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Jack halted the roundabout argument.

"Which we know you are." Alice commented idly, totally at ease with the situation. All attention was temporarily diverted to the 'civilian' at her interjection. "Pirate." She added as a second thought. Jack continued his impromptu speech simply ignoring Alice's comment.

"The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" During this, he had crept a few paces forward and appealed directly to Norrington.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington quipped back. He stood tall on the stairs, showing off his own _supposed_ superiority in the situation.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." Elizabeth cried, grasping desperately at straws.

"What a gift." Alice muttered under her breath, causing the sailor closest to cover his chuckles with a cough.

"Elizabeth! Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" the Governor asked, amazed. To Alice it was obvious that he seemed a little slow.

"I am." Elizabeth affirmed both resigned and dramatically. Commodore Norrington stared at her with a face of wrapped expectation.

"A wedding! I love weddings'! Drinks all around!" Jack cried in his exuberance. He threw his arms out as if he was already drunk with the alcohol. Unfortunately, he was the only one to be so enthusiastic about such things.

Seeing this he extended his wrists apologetically. "I know. 'Clap him in irons,' right?"

Commodore Norrington turned and made forward to Jack. **"**Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men," here he paused to gesture at the men on either side of Jack, the men proudly puffed out their chests and stepped forward. "To the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"Norrington sarcastically asked Jack.

"Inescapably clear." Jack assured the Commodore. Norrington nodded curtly before turning on his heel. The group gradually dispersed until only Jack, Alice and Elizabeth remained.

Alice turned to Elizabeth and faked a disappointed, hurt expression. "You must just love hurting Flipper don't you? You just lead him along, and now you're betrothed to Commodore Norrington."

Elizabeth shook her head aghast at the malicious implications. "No…no it isn't like that!"

"Come on Alice, ease up." Jack admonished lightly, looking around for his 'guard'.

Alice's face warmed up and she smiled impishly. "Oh I was just kidding. I know ya love the boy even if you can't admit it." Elizabeth blushed and stuttered incomprehensibly. Alice continued on ignoring Jack's smirk and Elizabeth's discomfort. "I know you're just doing this to save Flippers life from Barbs."

"Barbs?" Jack asked.

"The girls and I talked it over, and we decided it's the best they could come up with on such short notice. I didn't make it you see." Alice answered seriously.

Elizabeth wandered off after a brief pause, and mumbled something about finding her fiancé, leaving Jack and Alice in comfortable silence. The two shared some pleasant convocation, until the sailors went looking for Jack for their destination coordinates. Jack grumbled but obliged in steering the boat.

Alice turned from the scene with the intention of finding a place to take a nap, before they reached their destination, but only to come face to face with someone she didn't practically want to see.

"Crazy girl?" Harold asked aghast. Alice smiled at the jailor.

"How have ya been, Harold?" she asked.

Harold growled and called to some other sailors and navy men. After a brief exchange, in which Alice attempted to slip away, Commodore Norrington was called for. Governor Swan was a few paces behind him.

"What is it sailor?" The commodore asked.

Alice smiled and tried to wiggle out of the sailors grip, but to no avail.

"Do you remember the girl that escaped with Sparrow, sir? The crazy one? Alice?" Harold asked.

Commodore Norrington gave a curt nod.

"This is her sir." He said, gesturing over to Alice.

"Put her in the brig then." He said dismissively.

The noise and commotion had attracted Elizabeth from wherever she had been.

"Father, what is it?" She asked, straining for a better view.

"Lizzy! Care to help?" Alice asked with an easy grin on her face.

"What happened with Alice, James?" Elizabeth asked bewildered.

"You know the girl?" Norrington asked suspiciously.

"Yes, she helped rescue me."

Because of the fast friendship that had bonded the two, Alice didn't feel the need to mention she had been on the pirates' side when Elizabeth was rescued.

"You do realize that she is a convicted criminal, don't you Elizabeth?" Norrington asked.

"What?" Elizabeth gasped.

"No I'm not!" Alice pipped up.

"Madam, you were seen stealing and sent to prison! Pray tell how you are not a criminal?" Norrington asked tiredly, even going so far as to call her madam as to get the short blond to calm down, even though Alice was calm already.

"Details, details."Alice shook off the Commodores accusations with a wave of her hand.

"I think it might be a precaution on Alice's part. You see, I heard mutterings from the crew that she is a fortune teller, and saw the future about now."Elizabeth explained. In these times, the people believed in the impossible and ridiculous when it came to things such as this. Alice just nodded her head sagely.

The sailors were the most superstitious, and started whispering amongst themselves.

"Is this true madam?" The Commodore asked.

"Yes sir, absolutely." Alice confirmed using her ability to make up and agree to lies, and cover ups with ease.

"Well then, on your ways sailors." The Commodore commanded. The group scattered once more.

"But sir…sir I'm telling you sir. She's crazy! She can't possibly be a fortune teller!" Harold cried in anguish.

"To bad Harold, maybe next time." Alice consoled him with a savage grin. She pecked him on the cheek and turned to Elizabeth.

"Thanks Lizzy! I probably couldn't have done it without ya!" Alice clapped Elizabeth on the back.

"It's true. I heard those things Alice, but I don't know if they are true, and I didn't know you were in _prison_!" Elizabeth whispered scandalously.

"Oh yes they are all true. I went to prison, coz it's funnier than waiting out that fight. AND I got to meet Jack so I could help rescue you, Lizzy. I'm a real fortune teller, with the powers to foresee and everything!"

"Well okay then. I must go but I will see you later Alice." With that she twirled around and left.

"You really are a great liar Alice."

Alice turned around to see Jack leaning on the rail and watching her with a smirk.

"Thanks Jack."

"I know you went to prison coz you were stealing, not to meet me or save the girl."

"Yeah but _they_ don't need to know that."

"Ha-ha! I'll make a pirate out of you yet." Jack commented triumphantly.

"I'm planning on it." She smiled back.

"Well, we're almost there."

"Do I still have enough time for a nap?"

_**The Pearl.**_

"Come on guys! Barbs said we have to hurry if we want to go watch!" Lauren worried.

"Since when did you care Lauren?" Jess asked.

"Since it means that I'll get to watch the next fight scene! And I bet Taylah's anxious too. She loves any chance she gets to see Jack." The last was directed at the brunet fixing her belt. She scowled at Lauren with a face that promised a slow and painful death.

They eventually got to the small boats to take them to the island. Looking across at the other boats, they spied Will tied up with Barbossa.

Another pirate climbed into their boat and they set off, the pirate rowing and staring forebodingly at the girls. Lauren didn't appear to be at all intimidated, and smiled at him. Taylah glared back at him, as if daring him to try anything. Jess was serenely drawing in her notebook that she kept in her pocket.

After the awkward ride, everyone jumped out of the small boats and made their way to the main cavern on the island.

"Oh this is going to be so fun!" Lauren crowed.

"It's depressing that we're going to have to leave so soon." Taylah agreed.

"Hmm."Jess wasn't paying any attention and was sketching the cavern.

"Hey Jess? I'm sorry Alice broke you TV by the way." Taylah sought of apologized.

"Oh I forgot about that! My parents are going to _kill_ me!" Jess moaned, finally turning her attention away from her paper.

"Speaking of things Alice corrupted or otherwise broke, how did you get here Lauren? I don't remember asking." Taylah asked.

"Oh, I had a moment of Alice like insanity, when I saw the broken and glowing TV and ran at it… actually I tripped and fell in, but same thing."1 The last few words were muttered to herself, but were clearly heard by Jess and Taylah thanks to the echo in the cavern.

**1**** quote from Lauren **

**Hope you likey. Please review!**

**Incredibly sorry that it's so late! Finally edited this chapter, man I feel bad :/ But Jack is still hot, so it's all ok XD 3 **

**- YaytahTheNinja xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters. **

_**Snicker if you Doodle **_**glad as always that you liked it. Alice and Jack are well suited to be friends I think. **

_Aboard the Dauntless._

Alice gazed over the still water to the boats that floated just off the island. She grinned before schooling her features into a look of sadness. She turned and made her way across the deck, to her aim in the Commodores quarters. Unfortunately for her, she passed Harold. He was still angry at her for the whole insane-pirate-girl thing.

"Where are you going girl?" he snarled quietly.

"Harold! My, my, I didn't see you there! Would you care to walk with me?" she asked politely, barely stopping herself from giggling.

"Fine. But only so that I know you aren't planning to give us away, or something!" he grunted.

She nodded, changing her course towards a nearby navy man. As she slipped past, she grasped the keys which dangled at his side. She smiled warmly at Harold and led him down stairs to the brig.

"What are we doing down here, girl?" Harold asked, impatiently glancing back up the stairs.

"Well, I have to make sure that you don't interfere! I didn't see you here in the fight before." She informed him. With a practiced shove (courtesy of having an older brother) she pushed him into an unlocked cell. She held up the stolen keys and locked him in.

"Hey let me out! And what do you mean seeing me in the fight?"

"Oh, how I suffer from having the powers to foresee!" she complained in a long suffering voice. She gave a small wave and left.

"Now that he's out of the way, where's Lizzy?"Alice asked herself quietly.

She spotted Elizabeth watching the boats as she had before, but now one of the boats was approaching.

"Oh good, just in time," She said with a smile. She walked over to her original destination of the Commodores quarters; she sat quietly beside the bed, waiting for Elizabeth to get locked inside. She didn't have to wait long.

Her first indication was a muffled "what are you doing?" from Elizabeth, before she could see the navy soldiers pushing and pulling Elizabeth in.

"Sorry, but it's for your own safety." Gillette apologised, sounding anything but sincere.

Alice couldn't help herself; she stood up and walked to Elizabeth's side.

"Coward! The commodore ordered? I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" Elizabeth shrieked franticly.

"Come on Gillette. It'll be okay. No one will ever know." Alice whispered gently. It was only when she spoke that Gillette noticed her.

"YY…You!" he gasped pointing at Alice.

"MM…Me!" she mimicked. "Come on Gillette Fusion, let us out."

Gillette seemed overcome by fear, as he remembered the last time they met. He quickly slammed the doors closed and his shadow darted off.

Elizabeth huffed and turned to Alice.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing." She hissed.

Alice nodded sagely. "Got to thank him for the cover though," She commented.

Elizabeth gave her a calculating look.

_Within the cave. _

"No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood." Pintel assured Will. Lauren giggled at this. Taylah, having never seen this far into the movie, was staring around in rapture and hanging onto every word. Jess was still sketching, but at his words a grin did pull at the edges of her lips.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!" a pirate spat venomously.

"Guess there is a reason to fret." Pintel said turning to Ragetti. They both giggled femininely.

The pirates all moved into a large clustered group, in front of the raised stone chest of Cortez. Barbossa stood behind it, with Will bound next to him. The chests lid had been removed, showing the glinting gold pieces.

"Beg your pardon." Came a familiar voice as it moved through the assembled pirates.

"Begun by blood!" Barbossa called theatrically.

"Excuse me." Jack's voice sounded again, as he appeared in front of the pirate mob.

"By blood un…" Barbossa trailed off as he noticed Jack.

"Jack!" Will gasped in relief. He struggled to stand tall from his bent over position, but he was forced down again by the pirate behind him.

"S'not possible." Barbossa denied faintly, shaking his head.

"Not probable." Jack corrected him with his signature hand waving.

"Where's Elizabeth?" the love-sick puppy (otherwise known as Will ) asked…or more like demanded.

"She's safe, just like _I_ promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised. And you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."Jack answered him in his own twisted fashion.

"And Jack would be the first one to notice she's a woman, of course." Taylah remarked snidely.

"Oh Taylah! I didn't see you there. And Jess and Lauren too oh how…lovely." Jack remarked seeing the angry look on Taylah's face.

"Shut up the lot of ya! Your next." He growled pointing the sharp blade he wielded at Jack. He twisted and lowered the blade to Will's throat.

Jack took a semi-casual step forward. "You don't want to be doing that, mate."

"Oh I really think I do." Barbossa assured him sweetly.

"Your funeral." Jack shrugged.

Just as Barbossa was about to use the dagger, his curiosity got the better of him. "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Because…"he paused to slap at a pirates hand, which had come to rest on his shoulder.

"Because the _HMS Dauntless, _pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." He continued.

_Aboard the Dauntless_

Elizabeth jumped to her feet and rushed to the bed in the room. Alice watched as she proceeded to collect all the fabric and cloths, and tie them together, making the beginnings of a large makeshift rope. She gave a sharp look towards Alice, who rolled her eyes and scouted the room for more sheets.

_The cave_

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best." Here the pirates laughed to themselves. "Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, and there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl? _Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as 'Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"Jack painted the picture wonderfully, obviously having a fair amount of practice at bargaining for his life.

"I knew we kept him around for a reason." Jess smirked. She had put down her papers in favour of watching the negotiations.

The men hadn't hears this and carried on.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa asked, trying not to look too infatuated with the idea Jack had sprouted.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet." During this, Jack had strolled up to the chest and was now across from Barbossa and next to Will. "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance" he grabbed a handful of the medallions without looking. "After you've killed Norrington's men?" he throws in a medallion. "Every," one more joins it in the chest "last," another one "one." He seemed to have run out of medallions to show they were gone, but from just the right angles Will and the girls saw a sparkle between his fingers.

"You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name." Will accused Jack angrily, having seen the medallion in Jacks hand, he had confirmed his suspicions. Will struggled again.

"Yeah." Jack said after a moment of pretending to think about it.

"Oh come on Will! Did you expect anything else?" Lauren called out sarcastically.

Will threw her a mild glare. Barbossa looked at her appraisingly. Jack smirked at her.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa announced.

"Fifteen." Jack countered.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one 'Commodore." Jack gave his final offer.

"Who would have know…pirates know maths." Jess remarked. Taylah and Lauren chuckled under their breath.

"We have an accord."Barbossa conceded. The two men shook hands on it.

"All hand's to the boats!" noticing that no one moved, Jack looked away from the other pirates to Barbossa. "Apologies. You give the orders." His hands moved together, as if to pray.

"Gents, take a walk." Barbossa ordered. The pirates turned and made their way back to the water. Jack got a curious expression on his face.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked gingerly. Barbossa shook his head and mouthed no.

The three girls made their way to the chest.

"Surely you saw that coming Jack?" Lauren asked with a smirk.

"It might have been_ one_ possibility I didn't see." he admitted.

"Never trust a pirate Jack."Jess admonished.

"What about you?"

"Oh, we_ aren't_ pirates." Taylah assured him with a shark like grin.

"I meant…wait, so does that mean I can trust you?" he asked sceptically.

"Sometimes, maybe…get back to me on that." Lauren muttered.

Jack walked off, muttering about pirate protégés.

"Guys, what do those coin things do exactly?" Taylah asked, once everyone but them was out of hearing range.

"If you take one, you become undead, but only until you give back the coin and some of your blood. And every one who took a coin must put it back for the curse to end." Jess answered swiftly.

"Hmm…" Taylah pondered for a moment, and was then hit by an idea. "Jess, could I borrow you notepad thing?" She asked, about as innocently as Jack.

"Okay…but don't you dare smudge it, I don't have an eraser." Jess handed over her sketchbook. "It got stolen by a crab who tried to eat it. Gosh I want a pet crab. Alice promised to get my one."

Taylah pulled the two girls a step closer to the chest, and sneakily grabbed a coin; she pretended to look at Jess's magnificent art. With a purposeful twist of the pages and her hand, she gave herself a paper cut. Dabbing the coin on the afflicted finger she dropped it back into the chest.

She gave a smirk to both the girls and handed back the book.

"Thanks." She said smugly.

The other two shook themselves out of their astonished trances and copied Taylah.

"Perfect! Now there's almost no way we'll die in the fight!" Lauren exclaimed happily.

"Almost?" Taylah asked.

"Well, you never know with Jack." Jess answered.

_The Dauntless_

Alice paused for a moment as a shadow grew under the door. She tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder to point it out.

"A moment, please." A voice sounded, asking the guards outside for a moment 'alone' with Elizabeth.

Alice raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth, as if she didn't know who it was.

'My father.' She mouthed, and Alice nodded. They had finished their make-shift rope, and it was now ready to use.

"Elizabeth? I just want you to know I… uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you." Alice and Elizabeth had thrown the makeshift rope. Alice was the first to climb down to the conveniently placed boat. "But, you know, even a good decision, if made for the wrong reasons, can be a wrong decision." The governor continues.

Elizabeth turned her back on the door and scrambled down the rope.

"Elizabeth? Are you there? Elizabeth, are you even listening to me?" he opened the door and stepped inside. He spied the makeshift rope and sighed "Oh, what have you done?"

Elizabeth dropped the rope and settled herself into the boat. She then took the oars and began rowing towards the shadowy outline of the _Pearl_. Alice bent over the edge of the boat and stuck her hand into the water. Unknown to Elizabeth, Alice only did this to get a good view of the undead pirates walking beneath them.

Jack wandered casually around the cavern, inspecting treasure at his leisure. Occasionally he would throw something away as he caught a glimmer of something shinier.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa remarked from his position by his remaining crew, and the still tied Will.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly." He threw a probably priceless statuette over his shoulder as he made his way closer and closer to Barbossa and Will. "It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…" Jack turned his body towards a pirate who was skipping stones. "Stupid."Jack pauses after he says this to look at Will, who cocks his head to the side. In a rush of movement Jack unsheathed the pirates' sword and tossed it to Will. The pirate toppled in to the water below with a yell. Jack then unsheathed his own sword and proceeded to attack Barbossa.

Lauren watched avidly as Will attacked a pirate behind him. Giggling, she started humming the theme song.

Will tricked a pirate into cutting his bindings, and attacked another pirate.

Taylah gave a back of laughter before grabbing her own stolen sword and attacking a fallen pirate.

"Tay, why are you fighting?" Jess calls to her.

"Coz I'm really bored!" Taylah calls back.

Over with Jack, Lauren saw him make a swooping cut above Barbossa, which cut off the feather from his hat. Jack smiled triumphantly, but unfortunately for him this only made Barbossa angrier and resulted with him attacking Jack with more vigour.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters." Barbossa warned dramatically.

"A bit dramatic isn't it Barbs?" Jess called from the chest. Not a single pirate had attacked them, so they were patently waiting and watching.

Taylah suddenly stopped fighting the pirate she was facing, and profusely apologised to him explaining that she thought he was Will. The pirate was dumb enough to believe this. He turned his back on Taylah in search of Will, only to have Taylah bash the pommel of her sword into his temple causing him to lose conciseness. Taylah strolled back to her friends.

"Why did you stop Tay?" Lauren asked, not bothering to look away from Jack's spectacular fighting.

"Didn't want to get stabbed. Even if we're immortal I still think it'll hurt." Taylah answered as she checked her sword for blood.

Alice and Elizabeth had just reached the _Black Pearl _and were climbing up it when Elizabeth motioned for Alice to stop.

Alice mouthed 'What' to her.

Elizabeth didn't answer only motioned for her to be quiet before climbing higher.

Alice passed the cannon hole that Elizabeth had stopped at, only to see two pirates deciding what they would eat first when mortal again. Alice rolled her eyes and continued climbing.

Elizabeth helped Alice up over the railings and they looked around together. Jack the monkey dropped into view from the ropes crisscrossing the air above them.

Elizabeth gave a screech of fear when he appeared, but her emotions quickly turned to anger. Alice knew what happened next, but she had always liked the little monkey. She turned and grabbed Elizabeth's hands before she could chuck him over the side.

Elizabeth looked at her inquisitively, but then looked at her as if to question her sanity as Alice extended her hands to the chattering creature and crooning at it.

Even though he was an animal, it was obvious on Jack's features that he was perplexed. He swang his paw at Alice, who promptly grasped it and stroked his fur. Mini-Jack, as Alice thought of him, gave a quick chatter and jump onto Alice's neck to snuggle down.

Mini-Jack obviously didn't trust Elizabeth, as he snapped his jaws at her and clawed at the distance between them viciously. Elizabeth, who had been scowling at the monkey, gave a load cry of surprise.

This alerted the prates downstairs of the two women's presence, and they scrambled to find the intruders.

The two pirates emerged from the stairs to curiously look around. Unfortunately for them they didn't spot the swinging boat in time to dodge. They were knocked out by the impact of both the boat and the floor as they fell.

Alice giggled at them and then turned to Elizabeth.

"Put the monkey down Alice and let's go get the others!"

"No, he's my monkey."

"No he's not, he's Barbossa's."

"Details, details." Alice dismissed with a wave of her hand.

The two (or three including Mini-Jack) stumbled down the stairs to the bottom most part of the ship.

"Shh." Came a voice from below. As Elizabeth came into view the crew in the cells sighed happily.

"It's Elizabeth!" Gibbs cried happily.

"And me!" Alice cried indignantly.

**YAY FOR READING! Look at you with your little eyes reading these words that I type! Unless like we discussed before if it's an audiotape or your computer talks, but I doubt that.**

**Please review! I am soooo bored.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters. **

"Oh yes, you too Alice." Gibbs repeated uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asked indignantly.

"Well, you kind of left us to Barbossa's crew during the fight!" Anamaria cried angrily.

"Oh, that." Alice calmed down and nodded.

"Is that all you can say! '_Oh, that'_! We could have died! A few of us did!" Anamaria all but screamed.

"I was busy making sure the rest of you _didn't_ die." Alice lied.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"Oh come on!" Elizabeth sighed and unlocked the cell. All the crew rushed out of the cell.

_**The cave.**_

Jack and Barbossa were still viciously fighting each other; Jack had just gotten Barbossa down onto the ground and they spoke briefly, their chests heaving. Jack dramatically stabbed him through the chest with his sword. But Barbossa just sighed. Heaving the sword out of his ribcage, he turned it and impaled Jack.

Will turned and caught the end of this. He paused in horror.

The three girls also had been watching. Taylah gasped and leaned forward, hand outstretched. Jess shook her head and held Taylah back. Lauren was just enjoying the awesome fighting skills.

Jack stumbled back into the moonlight.

_**The Black Pearl.**_

Alice yelped in shock as she was pushed back by the tide of crew members tying to get out. A screech sounded behind her. Mini-Jack poked his head around the back of Alice's neck.

"Ahh!" the crew screamed.

"Ahh!" Alice shrieked.

"Ahh!" Elizabeth screeched.

"Ahh!" Gibbs yelled.

"Ahh!" Anamaria howled.

"Ahh!" Mini-Jack yowled.

"Is it my turn?" Alice asked, looking around.

"Why do you have that _thing_ of Barbossa's?" Anamaria asked in disgust.

"Coz I stole him, and he likes me." Alice replied casually.

"It's a monkey!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Congratulations Gibbs! You've won a million dollars and a goat! Do you want your prize now or later?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"I mean, it doesn't know what it thinks!" Gibbs corrected himself.

"Yeah, well, you doesn't know what I thinks!" Alice shouted.

"…what?" Elizabeth asked bewildered.

"What?" Alice asked, eyeing Elizabeth with the nervousness of a mental patient.

"Alice, just give me the monkey." Elizabeth sighed.

"No, give me the monkey!" Alice demanded back.

"You have the monkey!"

"Oh…thanks."

_**The cave.**_

Jack stumbled back into the moonlight, revealing him to be a skeleton clad, in only decaying hair and ripped clothes.

Barbossa looked on in shock.

Jack stopped stumbling, still clutching his wound. "That's interesting." He commented as he studied his rotting bones. He looks over at Barbossa. "Couldn't resist, mate." He danced the medallion along his fingers.

Barbossa lunged at Jack and the fight started up again.

Jack gained the upper hand and forced Barbossa back, until he fell into a pile of coins. A ray of moonlight filtered through onto Barbossa's face, revealing his skull.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?" Barbossa asked.

"Or you could surrender." Jack offered offhandedly.

"Arr." Barbossa laughed and attacked Jack again.

While Taylah still watched Jack in awe and confusion, Lauren and Jess became bored with watching the proceedings, so they turned to each other to gossip and talk.

_**The Black Pearl.**_

"All of you with me! Will is in that cave and we must save him!" Elizabeth shouted, trying to rally the crew to her cause. She went to the swinging boat she and Alice had used to knock the pirates out with. "Ready? And heave!" she pulled on the boat, only to find that she was the only one there. She looked back to see the crew watching her. "Please, I need your help! Come on!" she pleaded.

"Any port in the storm." Cawed Cottons parrot. The crew nodded.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl." Gibbs nodded.

"And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Jack? That's what you're pleading with? Good luck." Alice sneered, the expression contrasting oddly with her usual happy-go-lucky nature.

"Jack owes us a ship." Little midget Marty added.

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs said finally, sealing their opinions.

"The code?" Elizabeth asked quietly. "You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." She ended loudly, hoping for their agreement.

"Bloody pirates." Elizabeth growled as she rowed the little boat towards the caves.

"Well, at least they helped get the boat down." Alice placated.

"Unlike you!" Elizabeth grumbled.

"I was supervising!" Alice exclaimed.

"Sure." Elizabeth agreed sarcastically. The rest of the trip passed in silence, with Elizabeth concentrating on rowing and Alice bending over to peer into the water in search of pirates.

They arrived at the shore shortly after. Alice sprang to her feet and pulled Elizabeth out of the boat.

"What's the rush?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've never been a skeleton before!" Alice exclaimed.

"Great to know." Elizabeth mumbled tiredly.

The two made their way to the centre cavern where the fighting was still in full swing.

Elizabeth scouted around the space she was standing in for a weapon of some description, while Alice murmured to herself about 'shiny gold, precious gold, _my_ precious gold.'

Alice turned her attention away from the gold in the chest towards Will, as he was being threatened by a pirate.

"Yo Lizzy?" Alice whispered.

"What is it?" Elizabeth hissed back, as she pulled a gold incrusted staff from the mounds of ornaments.

"Flippers about to die."

"_What?" _

"Yeah look."

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Elizabeth hissed before she stalked over to the pirate.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." The pirate grinned at Will.

"You like pain?" Elizabeth asked harshly, as she took a swing at the pirate's head. "Try wearing a corset."

"I'm more astounded that the pirate thinks he can teach." Alice snickered to herself.

Elizabeth helped Will up, and turned to see Jack. He was stumbling into the moonlight as a skeleton while fighting Barbossa.

"Who's side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked, shocked.

Will shrugged. "At the moment?"

"His own! Lizzy, I would have thought you'd know that by now!" Alice admonished her. The two lovebirds ignored her.

Elizabeth and Will started maiming the undead pirates and generally causing a little mayhem (of course not as expertly as Lauren and Alice.)

Alice, meanwhile, strolled up to the chest of gold. She looked around for any witnesses but the only ones close enough to see anything where her friends Lauren, Taylah and Jess, who were all sitting casually in a corner talking. Alice picked up one of the coins and the ceremonial dagger. With a quick flick of her wrist she dropped the blood and coin back. She swore profusely for a few seconds before venturing over to the closest patch of moonlight. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

As Jack ran, he cut his hand on his own sword, and threw it into the waiting hands of Will. Barbossa saw that that was the end of their sword fight, and raised his pistol at Elizabeth.

"Come on guys, it's – as Alice would – say, 'tension' time." Lauren urged the other girls to their feet.

"Although she would some how make it 'sexual tension'." Jess mused. They hurried closer to the confrontation.

Elizabeth gasped as she realised that Barbossa was about to shoot her. A shot sounded and loudly echoed through the cavern. Elizabeth flinched, as if she was the one shot.

Barbossa looked around in surprise, to try and identify the source of the shot. Turning, he found himself gazing at the smoking barrel of Jack's pistol. Jack's expression for once was calm and murderous.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Alice's voice revibrated through the room, somehow making Jack's expression look even more chilling.

Turning briefly from the smoking gun, the group spied Alice standing in a patch of moonlight… what was left of Alice. She was a skeleton, as were most of the people in the room, although they were covered by the clouds and looked human enough.

"Damn Alice, you sure can make an entrance!" Lauren congratulated her.

"Thanks!" Alice thanked her happily.

"So, you went all 'undead' on us, huh?" Taylah asked. Alice nodded.

"Its not like you guys aren't too."Alice shrugged.

"How do you know that?" Jess asked curiously.

"I was talking to Gladys a while back, and she promised that if she ever got the opportunity, she would do it. Take the coins, I mean." Alice explained.

The girls nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack, I just had to see if it'd work. Go on with your shooting of Barbossa."Alice apologised, stepping out of the light and walking over.

"Thanks Alice." Jack thanked her, looking bewildered. Barbossa had no such problem.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa chortled.

"He didn't waste it." Will called, sounding strong and pure.

Barbossa made the connection of Will's bloodied hand and the two coins in it. He looked over at the girls questioningly.

"Oh, ours are back in with our blood." They assured him. They all turned to see Will open his hand, and the last two pieces fell in almost in slow motion.

Barbossa dropped his sword and ripped open his shirt, over his wound (Which was weird because the girls could have sworn he was shot in the back.) Blood gathered then spread across the rest of his shirt. "I feel…cold." He said, with the hint of a smile on his lips.

There was a soft thump as his body hit the floor, a green apple rolled from the confines of Barbossa's sleave.

There was a moment's silence.

"Why the hell would he have an _apple_ up his sleave?" Alice exclaimed.

"Way to ruin the moment Alice." Jess commented with an eye roll.

Alice just grinned back.

"Oh guys! I have one last thing to tell you all!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"What?" Taylah asked exasperatedly.

"Jack and Lizzy slept together!"

"WHAT?" thundered Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Lauren, Jess and Taylah.

Alice cackled evilly, then ran in the direction of the boats.

The group turned to stare at Jack and Elizabeth.

"I swear… we….we didn't…" Elizabeth stumbled over her words.

"Jack! Did you sleep with her?" Taylah asked angrily.

"Well _technically_ we _slept _together, but we didn't sleep together, or do anything!" Jack pleaded franticly with her.

"What do you mean _technically_?" Taylah thundered. Will looked like he was about ready to pass out.

"I was unconscious next to the both of them! I didn't do anything with her!" Jack explained.

"What do you mean unconscious?" Jess asked calmly. She remembered the original story line, but she wanted to see if Alice had changed anything.

"Alice knocked him over the head with a bottle." Elizabeth jumped in. She was trying to cover up the fact that Jack and her had been drinking – at least Jack thought she had been drinking.

Jack nodded enthusiastically.

"What bottle?" Lauren pounced on the idea of getting both Elizabeth (who she didn't like) and Jack into trouble.

"The…rum…bottle." Elizabeth forced out finally.

"You were drinking? What will your father think?" Will exploded.

"Lighten up Turner. Her father doesn't have to know." Taylah snapped. She had become less intense and angry when she found out Jack hadn't down anything with Elizabeth during their absence.

"Hey, what did you say before about Alice knocking Jack out?" Jess asked. She had thought it was weird that Alice had knocked him out not the alcohol.

"Yeah, I got pretty out of it, but then Alice took my bottle, said a few things about her not drinking, and hit me." Jack shrugged. He sighed to himself and walked away to the piles of gold and other precious ornaments.

"Oh thank heavens." Jess sighed.

"What?" Will asked.

"Alice didn't drink. Can you imagine what she would be like drunk?" Jess asked rhetorically. The girls walked off a little ways to discuss the many things Alice would do if she was drunk.

"Well, enough of all this excitement. I guess we should return to the _Dauntless_." Elizabeth announced finally. Will gave her a pained look.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Will commented snidely. Elizabeth turned away from him sadly, and walked towards the boats.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it." Jack observed. "Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." He tilted the crown he was wearing and adjusted the gold jewellery he had in his hands. He turned from Will and sauntered over to the boats.

Sighing, Will and the rest of the girls got up and left for the boats.

All was quiet in the cavern. Alice stepped out from the near boulders that she had been hiding behind.

"Come on Mini-Jack, they're all gone. Time for you to become undead again," Alice cooed to the little monkey on her shoulder. He jumped off her shoulder with a shriek. Mini-Jack scrambled over to the chest and jumped up. He delved into it and retrieved a medallion.

"Mini-Jack, I have to leave you here, but I know you will get to the _Black Pearl._" Alice assured him.

"I'll see you as soon as I can." She whispered. With that she stood and went back to the boats.

"Well I don't know whare she is!" Taylah snarled.

"But you're her friend, you should know!" Will exclaimed.

"Do you expect us to know where she is at every moment?" Jess cried in exasperation.

"It'd sure help." Jack mumbled angrily. He had just been informed by Elizabeth that his ship was gone, stolen by his crew.

Alice skipped around the last corner and smiled at her companions.

The group scowled and grumbled as they got into the boats. Jess, Taylah, Alice and Will settled in one boat, while Lauren, Elizabeth and Jack stepped into the other.

Jack sadly removed his crown and other gold incrusted valuables.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said sadly.

"They did what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack sighed. He didn't condone what they did, but he did understand it.

"Yeah it's not like you could have not let the crew out of the brig…" Lauren trailed off. She smirked at Elizabeth's flustered face.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters. **

It was a quiet trip back to the _Dauntless _after that, with only the sounds of the oars hitting the waves and the scraping of Jess's pencil on her drawing pad.

Just as the two row boats were bobbing beside the massive _Dauntless, _Alice turned to Taylah.

"You really are a very violent person, you know." She remarked.

Taylah just shoved her in reply.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Will called up at the ship.

"That's not how you do it Flipper! You have to say… 'HELP! HELP! THERES AN ALICE HERE! SAVE US!' It always works." Lauren scolded.

"I thought Alice was the only one who called the whelp that." Jack muttered sadly, still thinking of his beloved ship.

"Nah, Lauren uses those stupid names too." Taylah assured. As she spoke, a rope ladder was thrown down, landing next to Jess and Will.

As Will was about to approach the rope, Taylah slapped at his hand viciously.

"Ladies first, Turner!" she growled.

Alice opened her mouth to make a quip, only to be stopped by Taylah's sharp look.

"Fine. Sushia, put down the book and climb the ladder." Alice ordered Jess.

Jess sighed, in a long-suffering way. She closed her book and stored it back in her clothes. She hoisted herself onto the ladder and made her way up. Taylah and Alice had a brief silent fight over who would go next, to which Alice won by unleashing superior puppy-dog eyes. Just as Alice was taking her first step up she grimaced slightly and sat back in the boat, motioning for Taylah to go first. Taylah shrugged almost unnoticeably, before making her way up the rope and over the rail. Will raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"I meet the people on board already." She admitted. Lauren cackled at that.

"Already Alice?" she asked amusedly.

"Yep, got accused but managed to avoid the brig so far."

"Record!"

Will made his way up to the ship with a dazed look.

"Lizzy, make sure you go after Jack." Alice called, as Lauren climbed into the boat with the ladder in it. They both started their assent giggling madly.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"Coz you got a dress thing on." Lauren called back, starting another wave of giggles in the girls. Elizabeth looked stumped at this realization. Behind them, Jack restrained his smirk and Elizabeth trailed behind him looking a little lost.

When Jack and Elizabeth finally boarded it was to a rather unusual sight.

Taylah was glaring at any navy man that stepped within a ten foot radius of her.

Jess was calmly standing by some sailors, casually talking to them.

Lauren was cackling like an insane woman (which most of the time she was).

Will was looking over the scene in a bemused fashion.

Alice was at the bottom of what seemed to be a dog pile.

"What on earth is going on?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Having successfully brought the attention upon herself and Jack, the sailors and soldiers that made up the navy men quickly made their way over and restrained Jack with handcuffs.

"Well done Lizzy, getting Jack in handcuffs that quick must be a record!" Lauren congratulated sarcastically.

Elizabeth only had a second to look ashamed, before Alice broke out in pealing laughter.

"Jack…handcuffs…Lizzy…third movie!" she gasped between bouts of laughter. Lauren too joined in on the insanity.

Everyone else on the deck either shifted in an uncomfortable fashion, or took a step back from the two girls.

"Oh oh I didn't even notice that." Lauren sighed happily as she wiped her eyes from the building moisture in them.

"Sir? Maybe Harold _was_ right about her…she does seem crazy, sir." A sailor's mutter was clearly audible to everyone present.

"Oh shit! Harold!" Alice gasped.

"What? Who is Harold?" Will asked. He was probably the most clueless in this subject.

"I forgot! I left him in the brig while I was gone!" Alice explained hurriedly.

"WHAT?" chorused half the group.

"He was getting in the way." She explained calmly.

"So you locked him up?" Will spluttered in indignation.

"Yes Flipper….we just established that….go sit in the corner ok? Take some time to be an idiot somewhere else."

Will didn't seem to take in her words, as he nodded dumbly and went to sit in a corner somewhere.

"Can people please get off me now?" Alice asked politely from under the mass of bodies.

"How did you even lock him up?" Taylah asked curiously.

"Stole the keys off someone." Alice replied.

"Whoever lost their keys to this girl is to consider themself fired." Norrington thundered.

Two soldiers exchanged guilty looks, shuffling to the back of the group to avoid embarrassment. To the surprise of no one that had watched the movies, it was Mulroy and Murtogg; the gullible idiots of the navy.

"You should keep me around more often. I could help find out who's slacking." Alice joked.

"Right! Alice isn't allowed out of the brig for the rest of the journey!"

"Ah come on! First she goes to jail before me, and now she goes to the _brig_ before me? That is so unfair!" Lauren whined.

"Then you can go with her, shortie!" Norrington was obviously frazzled and on his last nerve to lose his patience like that.

Lauren's jaw dropped.

"Oh that's it! Pretty-boy going down!"

There was a brief scuffle, which ended with Lauren having six guards to stop her attacking Norrington, which only succeeded after she had given him a blood nose. Taylah had also gotten in on the action and had a several guards unconscious at her feet, most of them with broken noses and fractured ribs. Jess and Alice were both giving their best death glares, which wasn't too frightening in Alice's case, seeing as she was still underneath a pile of people.

"Nobody calls _me_ shortie and gets away with it!" Lauren spat angrily.

"Apart from Jess, me, Alice…" Taylah corrected. She seemed to be about to give a full list of what seemed to be hundreds. She took a long breath and was about to continue, but Alice stopped her.

"Last chance Norry. Ok… Gladys will go to the brig with me. Jack shall go to the brig with me. Harold shall go out of the brig, because last time _I _was in the brig _with_ him I got knocked out with a big… hard… hitty… thing…that hit me… and something, something… banana peel…where was I going with this?" Alice had suitable confused herself and half the crew.

"Right men, you heard the crazy girl. Take her down to the brig with the other… more violent crazy girl and Sparrow, and then get Harold out here."

"Mister Norry?" Alice asked, as she was hurled to her feet.

"What?"

"Who's crazier? Gladys, or me?" Both Lauren and Alice leaned forward to hear his answer.

"I have only met you before Miss Alice. I do not know… Miss Gladys, was it? So I could not give you an informed answer. Who is this Gladys?"

"Oh, everyone else calls her Lauren for some reason. You called her shortie. HAHAHA I'M TALLER THAN HER!" Alice burst out at her last sentence, as if in sudden realisation.

"Because her name is Lauren." Jess informed Alice with an eye roll.

"Sure sure, crazy person." Alice said in a placating manner.

"And for some reason, we can never get her diagnosed! How can the doctors possibly think she's sane when she acts like that?" Jess muttered, perplexed.

"Oh, I love bribery." Alice sighed happily.

As Lauren made her way to the brig with Alice, she smirked.

"Alice…"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to the brig…"

The two of them burst into mad cackling.

Jack was the only one struggling with his captors. They eventually got him down the stairs, and into his own cell. Lauren and Alice were together in another cell. The two of them were sitting on the floor whispering.

Harold was in the cell next to the girls. The guards were trying to unlock it, but were struggling because Alice seemed to have fractured the lock in her haste to escape.

"…YOU HEAR ME GIRLY? YOU'RE DEAD!" Harold shouted.

Jack was ushered into a cell.

"I'm guessing that that's Harold?" Jack asked the girls.

"Yep, that's him… he's a bit mean though." Alice confirmed.

Harold was eventually lead out of the brig and up top by the remaining navy men. As soon as they had left, Alice pulled a pistol out from the back of her shirt with a satisfied smirk.

"How'd you do that Alice?" Jack asked, awed.

"Oh, I steal things all the time. I just grabbed it out of someone's pocket… how do you think I got the keys to lock Harold down here?" she asked. Lauren grinned like a Cheshire cat and moved behind Alice, who was now aiming the gun at the wall on the opposite side from Jack.

"Sorry Jack, but we're blaming you for this. It doesn't fit into our plans to be stuck here." Lauren apologized insincerely.

Taylah and Jess had just been pointedly told to stay out the way of the sailors, when a loud _bang_ was heard from down below. There was a moment of silence before the whole top deck scrambled to the stairs, where shouting could now be heard. Jess was one of the first down the stairs, and so one of the first to see the scene before her.

Alice and Lauren were huddled in their cell to one side, as far away from Jack as they could get, with terrified expressions on their faces… if you ignored the happy light dancing in both their eyes.

Jack was standing in his cell with a perplexed face, staring at the gun on the floor in front of him. On the cell behind the Alice and Lauren was a splintered hole in the wall, the perfect size for a bullet… and the only thing able to make that hole was the gun lying innocently in front of Jack.

"JACK! HOW COULD YOU?"

"HE'S TRYING TO SHOOT US!"

Alice and Lauren were making a huge racket from their position, staring with 'horror' in their doe like eyes.

Jess immediately understood what had actually happened and decided to play along.

"GET THEM AWAY FROM THAT CRAZY MAN!"

Taylah was far to used to this type of scene to care what happened one way or another, as long as no one was seriously hurt by it. However, she did send a sympathetic look towards Jack.

Elizabeth was obviously horrified by the scene, and was screaming at any one who would listen to get her friends out of the cell.

There was a desperate struggle during the next ten minutes, with an incredible amount of shouting, until someone found the keys to the cell and got the girls out.

Elizabeth guided three of the girls out of the brig and into an officers room she had been given. Alice had been taken aside by Norrington, and was now arguing with him as to if Lauren and herself should be freed or put back in the brig. At the moment Alice was winning.

"I only did that so I could save Lizzy!"

"If you hadn't of been there, Elizabeth wouldn't have needed saving anyway!"

"Are you saying she's too stupid to have gotten out by herself?"

"No! Stop twisting my words woman!"

"She was going to get out anyway! I just went along to make sure she got back safely!"

"I…I…this isn't over woman!"

"I have a name you know, so stop calling me woman!"

"So what should I call you then?"

"Alice!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The four girls that were listening to the conversation turned to watch, as Alice stormed in and carefully kicked the door closed behind her.

"I hate doors."1 She scowled. As soon as she turned, her scowl changed into a glowing grin.

"Well, that went well." She commented brightly.

"Only you, Alice." Taylah said, shaking her head with a smile.

"So we're not going back to the brig?" Lauren asked casually.

"Nah. At least not for a while." Alice answered just as casually.

Lauren hummed unconcernedly.

There was a pause of silence.

"Tra la la! Capsicum and tomato relish!" Alice all but screamed.

The four other girls in the room tuned slowly to stare at her.

Alice followed their gazes to behind her. She glanced between the two points of behind her and their faces, a few times before becoming thoroughly confused.

"What are you guys looking at?" Alice finally asked in annoyance.

"You!"

"Oh, ok then."

**1 ****this is true. I **_**hate **_**doors, they are disgusting. **

**Good work El! Sorry for the wait guys! -Yaytah**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.**

"No! Not the zombie!" Alice cried in her sleep. The others that were crowded around her snorted with suppressed laughter (or giggles, depending on how lady-like the viewers were.)

"No! My brain stays with me!" Alice cried desperately.

"Only Alice would dream of zombies." Jess chuckled.

"What are these…'zombies' as you call them?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Members of the undead, sworn to spend their remaining days on the earth, searching for the brains of humans to devour." Taylah explained blandly, showing little to no interest in the conversation.

"…like the pirates?" Elizabeth asked in astonishment. "You knew of them before you came here?"

"Of course we _knew_ of them. Remember who we _are..._"

"Oh yes, you have Alice to prophesies."

"Yeah…that's what I meant…"

The two were halted by Alice.

"ZOMBIE!"

She was thrashing around, so the girls decided it might be best to wake her up. Elizabeth reached out to shake her but was stopped by Lauren.

"No, you wake Alice up like this…" she cleared her throat "IT'LL HAPPEN ON A TUESDAY!"

Taylah gave a self-satisfied smile at this.

Elizabeth looked shocked, as she had never seen Taylah smile before.

Jess put her hands over her ears to prevent any damage to them, from what she knew was going to happen any second now.

"NO! NOT ON A TUESDAY! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Alice screamed as she sprang up from the floor to her feet. She wore a horrified expression.

"Yes, a Tuesday." Lauren answered sagely.

"No. Nothing happens on a Tuesday. Or the world would explode."

Elizabeth turned to the saner members of the group for an explanation.

"Alice believes that nothing ever has, or ever will happen on a Tuesday, so she hates Tuesdays. She insists that nothing important ever happens on a Tuesday. So if we try to do something important on a Tuesday, she flips." Taylah explained with a grin, not taking her eyes off the tussle with had started.

"NO!"

"TUESDAY!"

"NOOOO!"

"It's an ongoing thing." Taylah finished.

"Rrrright."

"No no no no no!" Alice now had her hands over her ears and her eyes closed and was repeating her mantra over and over. She peaked out from underneath her eyelashes. This gave her a younger, more innocent appearance.

"Ohh." Elizabeth cooed over the adorable expression.

"I have yet to figure out how she does that." Jess announced, studying Alice's expression.

"Do what?"

"Look innocent." This sent Alice and Lauren into peals of laughter.

"Oh oh oh, that's funny! Alice…innocent!" Lauren choked out.

"Ladies? Are you awake?" Norry's voice echoed through the door.

"Yep!" Jess called back.

"…and Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, she's awake and here." Taylah answered. Norrington's shadow stilled for a moment, before his footsteps haltingly left them and travelled farther down the ship.

"…Norry loves you." Alice murmured softly from directly behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth whirled around wide eyed in surprise.

"He really loves you. But you don't love him. You don't even care about him." Alice continued. The other girls had wandered out of the cabin in search of food.

"No, it's not like that! I care for him!"

"But you don't love him or care for him in the way he loves you. You reserve that love for Will." Alice seemed to have finished her endeavour to have Elizabeth experience a gilt trip, as she smiled sadly and walked out the door. Elizabeth was so fixated on Alice's words that she didn't even realise that Alice had referred to William by his name, something she never did normally.

Sure, Alice would not normally be that cruel as to taunt Elizabeth with the fact that she was –in a sense – stringing the two men along, but Elizabeth needed to see what she was doing to them…and quite frankly Alice was bored.

"Where have you been?" Lauren asked from her position, slumped over one of the tables in the galley.

"Nowhere! Anywhere! Somewhere! I mean…I wasn't doing anything! I was here the whole time." Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, cos _that's_ believable." Taylah assured sarcastically. "You're always up to something."

"Ahh! You say the sweetest things Yaytah!" Alice seemed genuinely pleased and flattered by Taylah's comment.

"Hey Alice, could you do me favour?" Taylah asked, in a rush of inspiration.

"Wwwwhat?" Alice asked distrustfully, her happiness quickly fading into apprehension.

"Could you steal Jack's hat for me?"

"Oh sure. No probs." Alice's apprehension disappeared, causing her to slump gracelessly into a chair.

"I love that you're so casual about the fact that you're going to steal one of Jack's most prized possession." Lauren commented sleepily.

"Why are you so tired Lauren? You only just woke up." Jess asked, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. None of the four girls were morning people.

"Didn't sleep well." was the short reply.

"Same. I always wake up early when I'm some where I don't know." Alice added.

"Great. Now I'm going to have to take care of two irritable insane chicks _and_ a constantly angry girl that could take my head off." Jess grumbled.

"Hey! I resemble that!" Alice piped up angrily.

"Yes. You do." Jess nodded while rolling her eyes.

"You _resent_ that Alice. _Resent._" Lauren coached.

"Oh yeah..." Alice conceded, lazily tracking a fly on the wall. "Well, I'm off the go steal Jack's hat. Later!" She stood and walked out the room, narrowly missing a wall on the way.

"She is going to get herself in _soo_ much trouble one day." Taylah moaned.

"True that." Jess nodded. Lauren silently agreed.

"Hey! Jack! Jackie! Captain!" Alice called.

"What is it Alice?" Jack asked tightly from the floor of his cell. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the stupid names Alice called him.

"I have a favour to ask."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Oh…damn, I can't remember." Alice shrugged her shoulders. She then stood; stretching her arms through the bars of Jack's cell in a fake yawn and stretch. She snagged his hat from his head and hid it behind her back before he noticed it gone. "Oh well. Talk to you later then." She waved at him over her shoulder as she turned and skipped up the stairs. Alice cackled to herself quietly. It wasn't her best steal, but it would do. She did _oh so love_ causing innocent trouble, after all.

"Yaytah! Your lover boy sent you a gift!" Alice cried loudly as she sprinted up onto the main deck. She skidded to stop, just in time to avoid a painful collision with Norrington.

"Umm…Hey Norry." She squirmed guiltily, thinking of her plans for how to annoy Norrington.

"Tell Elizabeth we will reach port in four hours." He commanded.

"Sure thing!" Alice answered happily as she slid around Norrington. He caught her shoulder in a tight grip.

"Don't call me Norry." He warned angrily before releasing her.

Alice giggled as she ran away. "NORRY!"

"Where's Alice? I'm bored." Lauren complained.

"She went to steal Jack's hat for me." Taylah answered offhandedly.

"AH HA! you're gonna get in soooo much trouble." Lauren cackled. She then stopped abruptly and tipped her head to the side, focusing on something intensely.

"Laruen, what are you doing?" Jess asked quizzically.

"Listening. Now shush." Was the curt reply.

"Johnny Depp! Johnny, Johnny, Johnny Depp!" Alice shouted loudly.

"What on Earth are you doing Alice?" Elizabeth asked bewilderedly as she came up beside the tiny blonde.

"Testing a theory." Alice answered evenly. "Johnny Depp!" she yelled one final time, before Lauren came hurtled up the stairs and fell at Elizabeth and Alice's feet.

"Where? Where?" she asked franticly, her eyes glazed with madness as any good fan girl.

"Hummm." Alice pretended to write on her palm. "Patient shows a much more rapid response time. Patient does not seem to notice she is in _The Curse of the Black Pearl_ and can therefore see Johnny Depp at any time. Patient seems to want to kill me now. I should run." All of this was said with cool detachment.

"You are positively evil Alice!" Lauren shrieked.

To the astonishment of those around her Alice's face slowly bloomed into a heartfelt expression of absolute joy. "Ohhhhh thank you! You say the sweetest things Gladys."

Alice then ducked under Laurens arm, which had come up to catch her. Alice proceeded to sprint away from the deranged red head, laughing at the top of her lungs.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU ALICE!" Lauren screamed.

"YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!" Alice shouted back.

Taylah and Jess calmly walked up the stairs to find out what all of the racquet was about. Upon seeing the insanity, Jess giggled and joined in chasing Alice, making a round about game of 'catch the Alice'. As most of the crew either respected Alice for being able to 'tell the future' or just liked her quirkiness, some of them began to join in, adding to the confused game.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The game stopped. Most of the chasers were in quite precarious positions, so this interruption caused quite a thump as bodies fell face first onto the deck. Alice just fell over because she was clumsy.

"That reminds me. Lizzy, we will be arriving in four hours."Alice called from under a pile of her own limbs and clothes.

"I told you to inform her of that an hour and a half ago!" Norrington burst, as it was he that had interrupted the game of 'catch the Alice'.

"Oh… Lizzy, we will be arriving in two and a half hours." Alice corrected her previous statement. During this exchange between Norrington and Alice, Lauren had been steadily making her way towards the blonde.

"GOTCHA!" Lauren screeched as she flung herself on top of Alice.

"…Damn..."

In short order, Norrington had reprimanded all the sailors that had participated in 'catch the Alice', Taylah had Jacks hat and Alice was handcuffed to the rail.

"Really! Acting like that when I haven't even decided wether to release you or hang you when we get to Port Royal." Norrington sighed angrily as he passed Alice. Her head shot towards him when she heard this.

"Oh James! Please don't hang me!"Alice pleaded. It was James's turn to snap his head towards her.

"Who gave you permission to use my name?" he spluttered.

"Me. I can't call you Norry forever." Alice answered tearily. Lying was something Alice was very good at. Not many people knew this, however, as she either didn't lie, or she made small lies that she made obvious were lies, therefore making everyone think she was a bad liar. James was unsettled by the teary eyes of a woman, as most men are.

"Yes…well…"

"Oh, just go away then you….big…meanie you!" she forced tears to slip from her eyes, which she franticly wiped away once she was sure James had seen them.

"I'm sorry!"James burst out, hurriedly trying to halt her tears.

"And you're even considering hanging me!" she cried out loudly. She had timed this outburst for when Elizabeth walked past her, hoping she would be able to dissuade Norrington from that course of action. Unfortunately for her, James seemed to have caught on.

"Why, you absolute pirate!" he hissed. "You're just doing this so you won't be hung!"

Alice's eyes dried of tears at once. "I have no idea what you're talking about! But I know you would do the same thing in my position."

"You have no proof that I would try to con my way out of justice being done to me!"

"Don't I?" Alice asked with a sharklike grin. James gave her a worried look.

"Do you?"

"Well, we won't know, will we? _You're _planning on hanging me, remember." Alice answered smugly.

"…fine. I wont have you hung. But I can't say that your friend Harold will have anything nice to say about that."

Alice grimaced at that, but it quickly turned to a sweet, innocent smile that people were more use to on Alice's face.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I'll take small mercies for now. Living for another day is something I consider a mercy." She responded pleasantly. She chuckled as James turned angrily and stalked off. Unfortunately she was still handcuffed to the rail but oh well, small mercies.

"I'm going to find Alice." Lauren announced. She had lost track of the girl she considered her twin when the psycho blonde had been taken with James for a shouting match. The two did seem quiet at that.

"No your not." Taylah snapped back.

"Oh, but why not Yaytah?"

"Because _I want_ to get to Port Royal in one piece."

"But-"

"Preferably still breathing." Taylah cut across Laurens rebuttal.

"…Party pooper."

"I heard that!"

"Good!" Lauren stuck out her tongue for good measure.

"Act your age Lauren! Not your bra size."

"Yes mum."

The two bickered in a similar nature for the rest of the trip, with only the occasional input from Jess, who sat on the stairs watching them.

"Girls. We're here." A soldier said nervously, sticking his head around the corner to talk to them.

"Thanks random guy number one!" Lauren called to him.

"Uhhh. Yes well…" the soldier retreated, thoroughly confused from the brief interaction.

"Random guy number one?" Jess asked Lauren with a smirk?

"Well, he couldn't be random guy two now could he?" Lauren asked exasperatedly.

**Chapter filled with nothing to do with anything. Or is that everything to do with nothing. Or… no. hmm. Questions with answers are hard.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.**

_"Let it go,  
>Let it roll right off your shoulder<br>Don't you know  
>The hardest part is over<br>Let it in,  
>Let your clarity define you<br>In the end  
>We will only just remember how it feels"<em> Alice sang in her soprano voice, capturing the attention of the crew with her pretty singing. She did have a pleasant voice, if she did say so herself.

The ship was docked at Port Royal, getting ready to deliver its precious cargo of a pirate prisoner to the gallows.

_"Our lives are made  
>In these small hours<br>These little wonders,  
>These twists &amp; turns of fate<br>Time falls away,  
>But these small hours,<br>These small hours still remain"_ Lauren joined her, singing in her low alto.

_"Let it slide,  
>Let your troubles fall behind you<br>Let it shine  
>Until you feel it all around you<br>And I don't mind  
>If it's me you need to turn to<br>We'll get by,  
>It's the heart that really matters in the end"<em>

_"Our lives are made  
>In these small hours<br>These little wonders,  
>These twists &amp; turns of fate<br>Time falls away,  
>But these small hours,<br>These small hours still remain"_

_"All of my regret  
>Will wash away somehow<br>But I cannot forget  
>The way I feel right now"<em>

_"In these small hours  
>These little wonders<br>These twists & turns of fate  
>These twists &amp; turns of fate<br>Time falls away but these small hours  
>These small hours, still remain,<br>Still remain  
>These little wonders<br>These twists & turns of fate  
>Time falls away<br>But these small hours  
>These little wonders still remain."<em> The two finished the song with twin grins. Partly because they loved singing (especially with each other) and partly because they sang so often that it annoyed Taylah.

"How many times have I told you two to **shut up**!?" Taylah bellowed from the stairs she had just ascended.

"Sounds just like home." Lauren commented wistfully to Alice, who nodded solemnly, still handcuffed to the rail.

"James! Norry! Commodore!" Alice called, trying to catch said man's attention. "What other names does he have?" Alice asked herself. Lauren shrugged.

"What?" the commodore hollered back.

"You gonna let me out any time soon?"

"…"

"Norry! You had better be planning to let Alice go, or you will be in one world of trouble." Taylah threatened. She didn't sound as angry as she did when she was speaking with Will, but it was still pretty fearsome.

James nervously looked Taylah up and down before answering.

"Of course I will let her go." His eyes flickered shiftily from one side to the other.

"Cheers!" Alice called happily. Norrington grumpily stomped over to her, with a five year olds scowl, and undid the lock on her wrist.

"FREEDOM!" Alice cried. She ran from the rail into the centre of the deck for a second, before turning back to Lauren. "What was I about to do?"

"Follow the rest of us off the ship and onto land?" the redhead suggested, pointing to the dock the ship was anchored at.

"Yeah, okay." She walked glazy eyed after the girl she considered her twin, in all but A) blood, B) name, and C) every other conceivable thing that would make them twins.

"Hey loves." Jack called from behind them. They turned around as they walked down the plank onto solid earth. Jack was still bound in handcuffs and between two guards.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my hat?"

"Um..?

"Alice…"

"Yaytah took it."

"Oh." For some reason this made Jack seem a little calmer.

"Jacks mean." Alice complained to Lauren.

"We should bother him." Lauren answered, turning to face the blond.

"Yes, we should." Alice answered, copying Laurens movements.

"Bother bother bother bother!" the two shouted as they poked him and jumped around him.

"Get out of it!" one of the guards shouted, attempting to kick one of the tiny pests. Both turned to him and hissed.

"Little devils the two of them! Mischief and mayhem! The both of them!" he roared angrily. The two girls stopped and shared a look.

"I quiet like that." Alice commented appreciatively.

"Me two. Mischief and Mayhem." Lauren seconded.

"I BAGS MISCHIEF!" Alice cried.

"Oh good. I wanted Mayhem anyway."

"Oh, that worked out well then." The two nodded.

"What are the two of you on about now?" Jess called back to them, from where she was with the navy in front of them.

"Naming ourselves, thanks to random guy number one." Alice called back cheerfully.

"No, I already named one random guy number one. This would be random guy number two." Lauren corrected.

"Oh, O-Potassium." Alice nodded.

Jack looked at the two in confusion, as did his guards, and almost all of those around them, save Taylah and Jess.

"…what?" William asked in confusion.

"What?" Alice asked back.

"Potassium?"

"What about it?"

"Why did you say it?"

"Cos its symbol on the periodic table is K. _O-potassium, OK_, duh." Alice gave Lauren a look that was obviously questioning the intelligence of those around her. Lauren shook her head sadly.

"Rrrright…" Elizabeth drew out the word, in an effort to wrap her mind around the strange phrase.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I happen to have a prisoner to detain." James interrupted the group gruffly. He gave Jack a scowl.

"Yes. Yes you do James. Run along now and do…Commodore-y stuff. We'll just be…going then." Alice slipped between James and the pirate.

"Yes, the rest of us will be busy making sure Lauren doesn't blow up the town." Jess inserted her opinion.

"Hey!" Lauren started.

"Lauren. Do you, or do you not have a lighter in your pocket?"

"I do."

"Do you, or do you not have the intention of lighting Port Royal alight with said lighter?"

"…damn." Lauren scowled at being caught out.

"You're such a pyro." Jess sighed.

"And proud of it!" Lauren announced, with a firm nod.

"Pyro?" William asked confused.

"It means she likes fire. Mostly _setting_ things on fire." Alice explained helpfully.

"I…think I should take her with me too, then…" Norrington interrupted fretfully, staring at Lauren with hints of fear fluttering in his eyes.

"Nuh uh." Alice pouted and shoved her way between the two. "You no take my Gladys away, or else…"

"Or else what?" James teased, amused by her childish nature.

"Or… or else…I dunno…ummm" Alice screwed up her face in concentrating. Her face then smoothed over and she cocked her head to the side. "Uh huh…right…okay…yep…yeah…uh huh…will do…uh huh…" She spoke clearly, but seemed to still be concentrating on something. "Okay…thanks."

"What was that?" Norrington asked bewildered.

"Oh…I was talking to my brain. It was giving me some ideas."

"You…talk…to your brain?"

"Duh."

"This is the reason we will never let her have coffee." Taylah sighed, covering her face with her hand.

"But I love Dr Who!" Alice cried out, utterly appalled.

"…who?" Elizabeth asked, bewildered.

"Exactly!"

"Alice. We are going to play a game. It's called 'who can be quiet the longest.' You and Lauren are going to play. Ready?" Jess asked excitedly, bending slightly to be at the same height as the childlike girl.

Both Lauren and Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Go!"

The two turned towards each other and, with their lips tightly scrunched, stared each other down.

"My god. They're idiots." Taylah sighed in exasperations. This prompted the staring to turn towards Taylah. Both opened their mouths to say something. It was obvious what they were about to say was the same thing, but they stopped as they saw out of their peripheral vision that the other was about to speak. They snapped back towards each other to win their silent competition.

"Idiots." Taylah repeated.

"You just noticed?" Jess asked, bewilderedly.

"Just reaffirming the obvious." Taylah assured.

"We do actually have to go, you know. The whole... Jack gets hanged tomorrow…thing. And stuff. But we don't actually have anywhere to go…" Jess trailed off.

"You will come with me, of course!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I do not allow friends of mine to stay in the squalls."

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann interrupted, aghast.

"Farther, they helped save my life! Some more so than others." Alice happily pointed to herself upon hearing this.

"She seems to use that excuse a lot." Jess commented. Alice and Lauren both nodded.

"Even so Elizabeth, we cannot give our home to any stray you take a liking to." Governor Swann reprimanded his daughter, seeming to not have heard Jess's comment.

"Please Father. At least save some of my friends, if you cannot save them all." Elizabeth pleaded. She seemed to have been taking lessons from Alice, as her eyes were just the right blend of pleading and puppy dog innocence.

"Be it on your head if they get themselves arrested…" the governor turned to Alice. "Again."

Alice smiled back.

The governor turned and Elizabeth strode after him. She placed a firm hand on Lauren's and Alice's shoulders, dragging them along with her. Jess and Taylah followed after them dutifully. They left Jack with James and the rest of the navy. Jack's hanging was planned for the next morning.

**It's too short. Sad face. Oh well, next its Jacks gallows bit. Will I decide to kill him? Will I get bored and stop writing? I have no idea. But I probably won't, seeing's how I'm making the story line for the next one…**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters. **

Elizabeth stood with her father, her fiancé and the four girls. She had been politely forced by her father to wear her finery to her friend's funeral. James stood proudly as he watched the proceedings. Sure, to him it was sad that his fiancé's friend was to die, but he was a pirate so she would forgive him in time. Governor Sawn watched a great kindness done. This prate was a traitor to all he held dear. They were well to be rid of him.

Alice and Lauren stood side by side, dressed from head to toe in large, black cloaks. They had solemn expressions on their faces.

Jess was making rude comments about the clothing of those nearby.

Taylah was watching Jack, aghast, as he was walked onto the podium of the gallows.

They all listened intently to the official reading out Jack's crimes, from a rather long scroll.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have-"

From their position, the girls could clearly see Jack mouthing the words 'Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow.'

"For your wilful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith piracy, smuggling-" the official continued on reading the scroll.

"This is wrong." Elizabeth stated with utmost certainty.

Taylah barely even turned to glare at her. "No shit." She hissed.

The governor turned to his daughter. "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all."

"Well, we kinda aren't, seeing's as there are pirates…just saying." Alice added her input.

"Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England," the official continued, oblivious to the rustle of conversations staring up for the infamous pirate.

Jack broke out of his despair for a second to smile fondly on a memory.

"I am soo not gonna ask." Jess sighed.

"I am!" Alice and Lauren chorused at the same time.

"Of course you are."

"Sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." The official finally seemed to have finished…or they had just run out of space on the scroll, and just done Jack's top crimes.

Taylah blinked as a large and hideous feather invaded her vision. "Hello Will." She said distractedly.

"Umm yes, hello Taylah." He answered nervously. He turned towards Elizabeth, the governor and James. "Governor Swann." he said with a nod. "Commodore." He barely glanced at James before turning to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." Will put an honest tone of his voice, to highlight his sincerity. He turned on his heel and strode away into the crowd. He was easy to follow, as his hat was absolutely ridiculous and easy to spot in the crowd.

The executioner placed the noose around Jack's neck.

Drums in the background rose in speed and volume.

"I can't breath!" Elizabeth gasped in a fake, breathy tone. She fell backwards to the ground. Both her father and James turned to her.

"Elizabeth!" her father exclaimed.

"Stupid, fake person who thinks they are the centre of the universe!" Lauren hissed.

"You just don't like her cos of what she does to Jack." Alice rebuffed calmly.

"…what's your point?"

"MOVE!" came Will's voice from somewhere in the crowd. He quickly cleared a path in the people to the gallows.

Upon seeing Will finally throw the sword, Alice, Jess and Lauren tugged on Taylah's hand and pulled her threw the crowd in the wake of Will.

Alice and Lauren pulled off the black cloaks they had been wearing to reveal the clothes they had worn into the movie.

"Where did you get our old clothes from?" Jess asked, bewildered.

"Duh, where we left them."Lauren answered, rolling her eyes.

"Which was…?"

"None of your business."

"It is so my business! Did you bring my clothes?"

"Of course, I put them by the wally thing."

"Oh."

"Sorry to break this off but… why isn't Jack dead?" Taylah asked faintly.

"Flipper's escape plan." Alice answered.

"Oh."

The four found themselves pushed into a tight circle of soldiers. Alongside them in the circle were Will and Jack.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you." As he said this, James adjusted his grip on his sword, from where in rested at Will's neck

"And you will notice that we had absolutely nothing to do with any of this." Alice smiled at James.

"I am not entirely sure of that." James answered suspiciously.

"They actually didn't help me with this at all." Will assured James.

"That does not mean they are not guilty."

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Governor Swann exclaimed, aghast and angry.

"And a good man." Will dropped his sword as he said this. Jack pointed to himself and mouthed 'that's me' to the nearby soldiers.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"But we are not wearing boots, so you will only have Jack and Will's boots." Jess informed the surrounding people.

"You forget your place, Turner." James hissed.

"It's right here, between you and Jack." Will hissed right back.

"Oh god, that was cheesy." Taylah grimaced. She seemed to have shaken off the shock she had before.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Lauren whispered back.

"As is mine." Elizabeth declared, striding into the circle.

Taylah seemed to be choking.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!" Governor Swann gasped horrified. The soldiers didn't lower their weapons, but raised the tips to the sky, but oh well, Swann seemed to be pleased with it.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" James asked, in a heartbreaking voice. It was a mixture of sadness, resignation and false bravado.

For some reason, Elizabeth looked at Alice before answering. Alice calmly met her eyes, showing nothing.

"It is." Elizabeth answered softly.

Jack, who had been hiding behind their backs, broke the silence. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He wandered over to the governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" with each question, he edged his face closer to the governors. With each question, the governor drew back and scrunched his face from the horror that was Jack's odour. (He was a pirate.)

Jack then turned to James. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack waved his hands drunkenly, purposefully to hammer his point in.

Jack began to make his way to the stone wall on the fort they stood on. The very same one Elizabeth had fallen from at the start.

"Elizabeth?" he asked as he stopped at her side. "It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." Taylah ground her teeth together as she heard that. Jack sounded sincere to those who didn't know him. That being everyone but Alice and Lauren, who had intimately studied his character, and now knew him so well they could probably write a book on him.

That was until Jack winked at the four girls. Secretly, so no one but them could see the way he lifted the edges of his mouth, to show how amusing he found it to confuse everyone around him. Well, that was something he and Alice had in common.

Jack took a few more steps towards the small ledge that guarded the edge of the stone floor from the cliff. He turned then to Will. "Will…" he seemed to struggle for something to say. "Nice hat." Will smiled up at his hat at that.

"Jack STOP!" Alice shrieked.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

Alice didn't answer, just ran up to him and pulled him to her height. She then placed a firm kiss to his forehead. "Okay I'm good." She announced.

Jack successfully made it to the edge without interruption this time. "Friends!" he addressed the surrounding people. "This is the day that you will always remember, as the day that…" Jack took a semi step back and caught his leg on the little ledge. He tipped over backwards, waving his hands automatically to steady himself as he disappeared over the edge.

Taylah ran to the edge to watch him fall into the water.

"How is it a _'miracle she missed'_ the rocks when Jack did just then?" Alice asked frowning. Lauren shrugged.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." Said a familiar voice from behind the girls.

"Oh God." "Save me now." Came the voices of Taylah and Jess.

"Is it? It couldn't be. …HEY GUILETTE FUSION!" Alice screamed.

"NOOOO!" Gillette shouted in horror.

"YEEEEEES!" Alice shouted in happiness.

"I don't believe we have been introduced." Lauren commented dryly.

"Gillette Fusion, meet my twin, Gladys. Gladys, meet my good friend Gillette Fusion."

"Good friend?" Gillette asked, horrified.

"That puts you on the Christmas card list." Alice answered.

"What is the meaning of this Gillette Fu-…Gillette?" James stumbled to not say the nick-name Alice had given.

"Sir! It's not my fault! She's crazy sir!"

"Finally!" Harold muttered in the background.

"But we shall ignore the mentally unstable girl, for now." Norrington commanded.

As he spoke, a miracle turned the corner around a cliff nearby.

"Sail ho!" a sentry called from faraway.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" Gillette asked in an unsettled way. As he spoke he stood from the floor where he had been slumped.

Norrington seemed literally stunned and speechless.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion, pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" the governor asked craftily, a smile bubbling on his lips.

James looked faintly thankful that he didn't have to flounder. "Mr. Turner." He called sharply to the couple who had been gazing into each others eyes.

Seeing Elizabeth's frantic expression, Will turned to her before he went to the commodore. "I will accept the consequences of my actions."

James held up his sword to the light. It was the same one made by Will at the start of the movie. "This is a beautiful sword." He paused. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." James gave Will a hard look.

"Thank you." Will accepted both the compliment and the unspoken agreement that had just passed between them.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Gillette asked. He was clearly upset with letting the pirate roam free… or maybe he just wanted to get away from Alice.

"Well, I think we can afford to give him _one _day's head start." James answered. He then turned and was about to make his way from the ledge.

"One sec James." Alice called. "I've been planning this for ever so don't walk away now." She then repeated her actions of kissing the foreheads of Will and Elizabeth but when she approached James she did something different. She placed her kiss firmly on his lips.

"Bye-bye Flipper and Lizzy! I'll be back." Alice warned happily before throwing herself off the cliff.

James stumbled away. The soldiers followed him.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all, he is a blacksmith." Swann said into the silence.

"No." she took off Wills hat lovingly. "He's a pirate." She then kissed him passionately.

The governor walked away.

"Come on then. That's our cue." Jess announced. She grasped the hands of Lauren and Taylah, pulling them to the ledge.

"Did Alice kill herself?" Taylah asked patiently.

"Nope." Lauren answered, before copying Alice and jumping off the cliff.

Jess and Taylah quickly followed.

The girls surfaced together in the water.

"Now what?" Taylah asked, after a profound amount of swearing at the cold water.

"Dunno. I've never been sucked into a movie before." Jess answered with a shrug.

Taylah and Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Well, we seem kinda behind Jack. You know, from the last scene bit, so I guess we'll be fine." Alice frowned to herself as she said this. "We should be seen over his shoulder."

"What do you-" Taylah was cut off as the four girls felt themselves falling. This was a strange sensation as a second ago they had been in water.

_Thump._

The four girls landed heavily in Jess's living room. Alice fell heavily next to the remote. Lauren was sprawled under the coffee table. Taylah was upside down on the couch. Jess was remarkably seated normally on the couch next to Taylah.

"-you mean Alice? What the hell just happened?" Taylah finished her question to answer her next one.

"We went thump, and now we're at Jess's. Jess, I'm hungry." Lauren explained.

"Help yourself." Jess answered faintly, gesturing to the bowl of popcorn and chocolate on the coffee table.

"Yay!"

"The hell just happened?" a voice yelled from behind them. Jess started choking in shock. The four girls turned.

Alice smiled.

Jess hit her chest in an effort to stop choking.

Taylah swore colourfully.

Lauren swallowed her mouthful of chocolate.

"Hey." Alice greeted happily.

**Well that's the movie. As my editor said it's abrupt but oh well. Did you all like it? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! If no one reviews or if you all think it's terrible I just won't make one for the next movie. That would be sad because I'm gonna try and make that one about Jess. (This one was about Alice if you hadn't noticed.)**


End file.
